TO BE CONTINUED
by Nekogami-sama
Summary: Voldemort n'est plus. Tout le monde sorcier nage dans le bonheur. Tous? Non. Le sauveur est dépressif. Qui pourrait mieux se charger de lui faire ressentir des émotions si ce n'est le splendide Draco Malfoy?   D'ailleurs, très persuasif. EN PAUSE !
1. Chapter 1

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**CHAPITRE I: DO YOU REMENBER ME? ****HARRY…**

Nous étions le 23 juillet. Voldemort avait trépassé depuis déjà deux mois. Et pourtant…Malgré le fait que tout le monde se croit en sécurité, la paix n'avait pas encore été rétablit dans le monde sorcier. Les mangemorts n'abandonnaient toujours pas, et même si l'ordre avait l'avantage, la situation pouvait se retourner à tout instant.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression que…Cette histoire ne se terminerait jamais. Combien de temps maintenant ? Depuis ses onze ans ? Il allait avoir dix-huit ans dans huit jours, il avait terminé ses études à Poudlard, et alors qu'il pensait à tout ça, il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu une vie faite dans l'unique but de tuer, ou de se faire tuer.

Voldemort était mort. Mais…Alors que tout le monde lui avait dit que tout serait finit une fois que le seigneur des ténèbres serait décédé, il avait pourtant l'impression que tout ne faisait que commencer.

Cloitré dans le 12 Square Grimmaud, il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Sirius était en vie, et ce, grâce à l'aide de Rogue qui avait trouvé un moyen de le faire revenir de derrière le voile. Il avait été choqué en le voyant débarqué dans le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, mais ce qui l'avait tétanisé fut quand il l'avait vu lui et Remus, se rouler une pèle monumentale.

Il avait compris, quand il avait un peu recouvré ses esprits, pourquoi est-ce que le loup-garou avait toujours refusé les avances de la cousine de Sirius qui elle, s'était littéralement évanouis à la vu de la scène. Mais, même si dire qu'il avait été choqué fut un euphémisme, il n'avait absolument pas été dégoutté, et, en y regardant de plus prés cela lui avait même paru incroyablement évident.

Et voyant qu'aucune personne autour de lui n'avait l'air écœuré de voir deux hommes s'embrasser, il commença à se poser des questions, sachant que dans le monde moldue ça ne passerait certainement pas aussi facilement. Il apprit donc ensuite que dans le monde sorcier, l'homosexualité était très bien considéré, et que un homme s'il avait ne serait-ce que cinq pourcent de sang d'une créature magique pouvait sans aucun problème tombé enceint.

Voilà comment Remus était maintenant enceint d'un petit garçon de cinq mois. Il avait été d'office désigné comme parrain. Et même s'il était heureux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vide. Comme si…Comme si on lui avait pris quelque chose. La seule chose qui lui aurait permis de se sentir vivant.

Il avait cru que c'était parce qu'il avait négligé Ginny. Mais, le moindre contact avec elle le dégouttait. Il se retrouvait donc à la fuir, et là, enfermer dans sa chambre il attendait la visite quotidienne de Remus ou de Sirius. Parfois, Hermione et Ron aussi venaient, essayant de la faire sortir, mais même s'ils s'inquiétaient, ils étaient bien trop occupés par leur couple pour voir le néant qui grandissait chez Harry.

Il ne sortait plus. Il ne parlait pratiquement plus. Il ne faisait que regarder les couples et le bonheur qui se formait autour de lui avec une lueur vide dans le regard. Il restait cloitré dans sa chambre, regardant le plafond, ses pensées se bousculant encore et encore dans sa tête.

- Harry ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir calmement ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Il attendit que Remus vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui avant d'enfin se tourner vers lui.

- Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

- Tu es vide. Et franchement…Ca m'inquiète beaucoup. Ca nous inquiète tous. Est-ce que…Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ginny ? Vous vous êtes disputé ? Tu devrais essayer de te réconcilier avec elle…Elle est très triste, et j'aimerais bien vous revoir avec le sourire tous les deux.

- C'est impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il lui faut de l'amour. Mais, je suis malheureusement incapable de lui en donner. Je ne l'aime pas.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air d'être en enfer à chaque fois que je te vois ?

- Peut être parce que…Voldemort est mort en même temps que moi.

Remus le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte désespéré. Harry lui resta là, ne bougea pas. Il resta à regarder un point sur le mur derrière le mur.

- Harry…Ne dit plus jamais ça. Tu n'es pas mort, regarde, je te tiens dans mes bras, tu es là.

- Je ne suis pas là, Remus.

- Arrête ! Ne dis pas ça…

- Harry.

Il leva les yeux, et tomba sur Hermione qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis de larmes.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

- S'il vous plait…J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de me demander « pourquoi ».

Il s'arracha doucement de l'étreinte de Remus et sortit de la chambre. Il descendait l'escalier à pas lent et vit Sirius discuter avec deux silhouettes encapuchonner. Elles étaient toutes les deux de la même taille. Son parrain releva la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire légèrement crisper. Il se racla la gorge et dit :

- Harry…Justement, j'allais t'appelé. Hum…Ces deux personnes vont restés vivre ici un moment, tu sais, à cause des mangemorts et tout.

- Oui, je sais. Qui sont-elles ?

Une des silhouettes lui fit face et s'approcha de lui d'une démarche affolante de sensualité et de grâce. Il la regarda s'approcher, totalement subjugué par cette démarche de félin. La personne s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et Harry empoigna la capuche pour la tirer en arrière.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il faisait face à la plus belle des créatures. Une longue chevelure cacher par le reste de la cape des yeux d'un bleu polaire parsemé d'argent et un visage tellement merveilleux que celui du plus beau des anges ne pourrait même pas tenir la comparaison.

Il vit un sourire éclairé le visage de la beauté en face de lui. Ce sourire n'était pas narquois ni moqueur, mais indubitablement amusé. Il soulevait avec sensualité les coins de sa bouche rouge sang et le rendait encore plus envoûtant. Il s'approcha encoure de quelques pas et son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il dit d'une voix incroyablement mélodieuse :

- Ta mémoire est-elle si courte ? Petit lion.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore alors que son regard restait scotché à celui bleu polaire de sa Némésis. Alors un seul nom lui vint en tête alors que la créature de rêve haussait un sourcil suggestif comme dans les années passées. Draco Malfoy…

Sirius regardait la mine abasourdi d'Harry alors que Draco Malfoy, lui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Il s'approcha encore du survivant et lui dit avec un sourire :

- Tu t'es peut être débarrassé de Voldemort, mais je suis beaucoup plus coriace. Je suis impatient de travailler avec toi…Potty, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il passa ensuite à côté de lui avec la même démarche affolante alors qu'Harry restait les yeux fixer dans le vague, déconnecté de la réalité. Sirius était lui-même on ne peut plus choquer. Lui qui croyait qu'Harry était un cas perdu, que plus jamais il ne verrait une émotion passer sur son visage…Il vit Harry se tourner à toute vitesse vers le couloir où Draco avait disparu.

Le sauveur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme sortant d'un rêve, avant de remonter dans sa chambre, dévalant les marches quatre à quatre.

L'héritier des Black regarda son filleul disparaître puis claquer la porte derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Remus sortir de la chambre avec un air plus qu'étonné. Sirius se tourna vers la deuxième silhouette qui lui dit :

- Faite-moi confiance Sirius. Je vous ai déjà dit que moi et mon fils ne profiterions pas de vous et de la gentillesse dont vous faites preuves en nous hébergeant. Mais maintenant que Draco a reçut son héritage, il ne veut qu'une seule chose, appartenir à votre filleul, et je peux vous assurez que Draco est quelqu'un de très persuasif. Harry Potter ne restera pas longtemps dans plonger dans les ténèbres.

- Je vous fais confiance, Narcissa. Il ne pourrait en être autrement après ce que j'ai vu.

- Bien, dit l'ombre avec un sourire éblouissant.

Les yeux argent de Narcissa brillèrent un cours instant avant qu'elle ne suive le chemin qu'avait pris son fils.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur un de ses fauteuils, essayant de croire à ce qu'il venait de voir. Remus se posta à côté de lui et le secoua un peu pour qu'il reprenne contact ave la réalité, mais rien à faire. Il venait d'apprendre que son filleul, était le dominant d'un veela de sang pur. Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda l'escalier que venait de prendre Harry.

Il avait enfin trouvé la manière de faire revenir Harry…La manière de le rendre heureux.

Il n'y avait aucune défaillance dans son plan et dans celui de Narcissa. Dans quelques temps, Harry arrêterait d'être cette coquille vide. Ce plan ne se résumait qu'en deux mots : Draco Malfoy.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Tu me fuis, petit lion ?

**CHAPITRE II : TU ME FUIS, PETIT LION ?**

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Draco et Narcissa Malfoy habitait au 12 Square Grimmaud. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'Harry regardait partout autour de lui d'un air paniqué et courrait jusqu'à la salle de bain comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose. Et il avait l'impression que son cœur se remettait doucement à battre, mais, ça ne marchait que quand il voyait une mèche de cheveux argent où qu'il croisait des yeux bleu polaire et un regard amusé étirant des lèvres parfaites.

Il avait donc changé ses habitudes. Il se levait maintenant à cinq heures trente du matin, choisissait son petit déjeuner et mangeait dans sa chambre. Il mangeait son déjeuner à dix-sept heures et son dîner à minuit. Et pour l'instant, son train de vie marchait très bien.

Et c'est alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le frigidaire de la cuisine à pas de loup qu'il entendit, une voix incroyablement mélodieuse :

- Tu te lèves donc si tôt tous les matins ?

Harry se tourna vers lui mais ne répondit pas. De toute manière, même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas. Il regardait Draco Malfoy qui portait en tout et pour tout un t-shirt XL blanc qui arrivait péniblement jusqu'à mi-cuisse, ses longs cheveux détachés pendant gracieusement jusqu'en dessous de ses omoplates. La créature de rêve se trouvait accoudé dans l'encadrement de la porte, et, même étant plus petit d'au moins quinze centimètres, il ne semblait pas du tout intimidé par Harry.

Le dit brun ne pu s'empêcher de laisser son regard glisser sur les jambes fuselées et crémeuses de sa Némésis. Elles étaient tout simplement parfaites…Le veela eut un sourire en remarquant le regard insistant d'Harry. Il se décolla donc du mur et reprit plus sérieusement :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis le contact, Harry ?

Le sauveur recula alors que Draco approchait. Il s'arrêta un instant et Harry répondit d'un ton indifférent :

- Je ne fuis pas le contact.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai pas vu pendant plus d'une semaine ?

- J'ignorais que…tu cherchais ma présence.

- Et maintenant que tu le sais…qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Mr. La super star, finit-il d'un air amusé.

Il fronça les sourcils autant sous le surnom que sur la question du blond. Il continua de reculé alors que Draco s'avançait encore.

- Je devrais faire quelque chose ? demanda calmement le Gryffondor.

Draco arrêta son avancée et décroisa les bras de sa poitrine. Il regarda Harry et lui dit :

- Effectivement Potter. Je vais faire court. Je te veux. Alors oui, un garçon normalement constitué ferait quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ! Ca ne te fait rien ? Putain, on sait tout les deux que tu ne me trouves pas laid.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? dit-il en gardant son self-control.

Le fait que tu as failli baver quand tu m'as revu…A ce que je vois, ça ne c'est pas arrangé, finit-il avec un air narquois.

Il recommença à marcher vers Harry qui continua à reculer, tout doucement, se demandant quand arriverait le moment fatidique où il rencontrerait un mur. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour que quelqu'un se réveille maintenant. Par exemple, Remus ayant envie de chocolat. Il regarda la porte puis baissa les yeux….

Mauvaise idée…Car la première chose sur laquelle il tomba fut les jambes plus qu'attrayante de Draco. Le Serpentard eut un sourire et rendit sa démarche encore plus sensuelle, encore plus désirable, pleine de luxure et de sous-entendus. Il faisait des enjambées de sorte à ce que la fin de son t-shirt se soulève à un point que, ses cuisses merveilleuses ne laissaient plus place à l'imagination.

Tout d'un coup ça arriva, le mur percuta le dos d'Harry. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour reprendre le control sur lui-même alors que les deux mètres de distance réglementaire entre eux se réduisaient pour qu'il ne reste que cinq centimètres.

- Tu aimes mes jambes, Harry ? Ne détourne pas le regard. Tu peux les regardé autant que tu veux…Même les touchés.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et détourna le regard en disant d'une voix profonde :

- Arrête ça Malfoy.

- Arrêter quoi ? Je veux juste me rapprocher de toi.

- Nous nous détestons.

- Quoi ? Pas du tout. Je viens te dire que je te voulais. Et si toi tu me déteste encore…Ca ne va pas durer.

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, Malfoy.

- Je ne suis sûr de moi que parce que tu ne me donnes aucune raison de ne pas l'être.

Draco s'approcha et lui dit d'une voix envoûtante et impatiente :

- Putain, Potty. Soit un putain de Gryffondor et étale-moi sur cette table pour me prendre par merlin !

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Malfoy ? Pourquoi moi ? Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui ?

Le Serpentard se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'accrocha à sa nuque. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Mais justement…Je ne veux pas n'importe qui. Je te veux **toi**. Ca toujours été toi. Juste toi.

Harry essayait vainement d'intégrer les paroles de Draco alors que celui-ci se mit en tête de goûter la partie derrière son oreille. Il sursauta alors que son meilleur ennemi se collait à lui :

- Harry…Tu le veux autant que moi. Alors vas-y.

La Gryffondor se concentra et fit appelle à tout son self-control pour trouver le courage de repousser ce démon tentateur. Il prit appelle à toute sa bonne volonté et repoussa doucement sa Némésis. Draco le regarda d'un air profondément étonné, comme si Harry venait de changer toutes ses statistiques.

Le sauveur prit une profonde inspiration et releva la tête vers Draco avant de dire :

- Je ne veux pas ce genre de relation.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me plaindre ni de raconter ma vie mais…Je crois que je ne ressortirais pas avec quelqu'un de si tôt. J'ai besoin de savoir que si je suis avec quelqu'un…Cette personne sera toujours là. Pas pendant deux mois…Pas pendant deux ans. Ni pendant vingt ans. Toujours. Alors une baise de temps en temps, ce n'est plus pour moi.

Harry sentit Draco se raidir. Et alors que le blond se reculait et qu'il croyait que c'était terminé, il reçut une gifle.

- Comment oses-tu ? Tu me prends pour une pute, Potter ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Mais quel crétin…Mes cheveux Potter ? Qui a cette couleur de cheveux ? Son prénom est celui d'un végétal…

Le beau brun le regarda sans comprendre avant de murmurer.

- Fleur Delacour…

- Génial…Peut être que je pourrais faire quelque chose de toi finalement.

Harry regarda Draco et sembla comprendre. Il n'avait pas tout de suite fait le lien car la beauté de Draco était mille fois plus impressionnante que celle de la championne. Il se rappela ensuite comment le Serpentard caquetait sur son sang-pur. Un sang-pur était-il forcément sorcier ?

Puis la beauté singulière de Narcissa et de Lucius Malfoy lui revint en tête. Son regard passa ensuite sur Draco. Il était l'incarnation même du mot beauté. Le magnifique blond le regardait, le souffle court, les joues rouges, un air sarcastique peint sur le visage.

- Réveille-toi, crétin !

- Ne m'appelle pas crétin, par merlin !

Harry venait d'élever la voix ses yeux verts se mettaient à lancer des éclairs. Il plaqua ensuite Draco contre le mur dans un pur signe de domination et il vit les yeux du veela une étrange lueur passé avant que celui-ci ne laisse échapper un gémissement.

La beauté blonde se cambra légèrement pour se coller un peu plus à Harry. Il continua alors :

- Si tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle comme ça alors redeviens mon Potter ! Fait des trucs sans réfléchir, fonce tête baissée, sois un putain de Gryffondor ! Je veux retrouver le mec plein d'assurance et de classe qui a fait face à Voldemort et ensuite qui a rit parce qu'il était libre ! Celui qui aime le Quiddich sans doute plus que sa propre mère ! Ne laisse pas les autres te faire croire que tu n'es pas libre Harry !

Draco s'arracha de l'étreinte du rouge et or totalement perdu et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Envoie les chier Harry ! Tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose, alors dit-leur ! Tu dis non ! C'est à toi de commanditer la chasse aux mangemorts…Tu n'as pas d'ordre à recevoir. Arrête d'être cette putain de loque ! Tu ne vois donc pas que tu deviens prisonnier de toi-même ? Je ne te demande pas « pourquoi », Harry. Ca, tu ne peux certainement pas l'expliquer. Mais remue-toi bon sang ! Tu m'écoutes, merde ? Redeviens ce crétin charismatique qui peux imposer le silence rien parce qu'il dit « bonjour » ! Arrête d'être une espèce de dépressif qui se contente de regarder le temps passer ! Alors je te le dirais autant de fois qu'il le faut pour que tu redeviennes comme avant…

Harry regardait sa Némésis reprendre son souffle. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure il attendait ce que Draco allait dire :

- Crétin ! Attardé ! Arriéré ! Espèce d'invertébré ! Loque ! Idiot ! Moineau ! Pigeon ! Bouse de dragon ! Stupide !

- Stop !

Le dernier des Potter regardait son ennemi d'un air profondément ébahis. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça, pas Sirius, pas Dumbledor…Juste Draco Malfoy. Et alors sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il mit une main derrière la nuque du blond et l'embrassa.

Il sentit son corps être parcourut de secousse et de décharge électriques et son cœur allait bientôt sortir de sa poitrine. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que d'embrasser Draco Malfoy.

Il se sentit pousser un gémissement de contentement alors qu'il passait un bras autour de la taille fine du Serpentard. Celui-ci se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui rendit son baiser.

C'était enivrant…Harry se sentait dévoré de toutes parts d'un feu éternelle. Il envahissait sa poitrine et se logeait vicieusement au creux de ses reins. Il pressa un peu plus le corps souple et gracile contre lui, se délectant en sentant les courbes de son meilleur ennemi coller à lui.

- Par merlin !

Harry fit un bond en arrière sa tête frappant contre le mur. Il se la massa et son regard tomba sur Remus. Il avait une main sur sa bouche et une autre sur son ventre. Un air profondément choquer se peignait sur ses traits alors qu'il regardait tour à tour Draco et Harry. Il enleva la main droite de sa bouche et dit :

- Je…J'ai entendu des cris et…J'avais une petite faim. Je…Vous vous êtes réconcilié ?

Harry mit une main devant sa bouche, semblant enfin se rendre compte de son geste. Il regarda Draco, puis Remus, et comme la fois précédente il partit en courant, montant quatre à quatre les marches menant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Remus se tourna vers Draco qui posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Il s'approcha du vert et argent et lui murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

- Tu y arrives ? Sirius m'a tout dit.

- Hé bien…Je crois que oui. Et je peux vous promettre que dans deux semaines, les cris que vous entendrez seront de nature différente…

Il ne put retenir un rire pareil à un carillon s'échapper de sa bouche quand il vit la teinte rouge tomate du loup-garou. Ca ne pouvait que marcher, et ce, pour une seule raison…Parce que ce plan s'appelle Draco Malfoy…

Sur son lit, Harry regardait le plafond. Mais cette fois-ci, une seule pensée occupait sa tête « j'ai embrassé Draco Malfoy, et c'est sans doute la meilleure chose que j'aurais jamais vécu dans ma putain de vie ! ».

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Dire qu'il n'avait pas aimé aurait été le pire mensonge qu'il ne pourrait jamais inventé. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait frôlé le paradis. Et maintenant…Il en voulait plus. Il en voulait beaucoup plus.

Mais il ne le ferait pas. Hors de question. Le blond était son ennemi…C'était…C'était le putain de prince des Serpentards ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir…Enfin faire des choses avec le prince des Serpentards.

Il était absolument hors de question qu'il envisage avec lui une relation baser sur autre chose que de la haine.

Il resta à regarder le plafond, puis quand il se tourna vers l'horloge, il vit s'afficher dix-huit heures quinze. Non…Il ne descendrait pas prendre son déjeuner, c'était trop risqué. Il ne retournerait dans la cuisine qu'entre minuit et une heure du matin pour le dîner.

Il se retourna une fois de plus sur le dos et alors qu'il fermait les yeux...l'image d'un Draco Malfoy accoudé dans l'encadrement de la porte, bras et jambes croisé, un sourire amusé et ses yeux remplis d'une lueur étrange revint en force dans son esprit.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et comprit qu'il ne pouvait laisser ses pensées aller et venir. Il essaya donc de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Mais alors il revit le Serpentard, le souffle court, les joues rouges lui faire face juste après lui avoir collé une baffe.

Une fois de plus il rouvrit les yeux, il poussa un grognement et posa son coussin sur sa tête essayant de faire cesser la foule d'image qui se précipitait devant des paupières. Il n'était absolument pas intéresser par Draco Malfoy ! Il se fichait du blond comme de son premier boxer ! Ce vil serpent n'était pas du tout magnifique !

Il regarda la porte, déterminé à oublier. Mais alors qu'il regardait la porte, il revit Draco se décoller de l'encadrement pour s'approcher de lui d'une démarche affriolante, son t-shirt se soulevant un peu plus à chaque pas.

Il balança son coussin vers la porte et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce type allait le rendre fou !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Il était minuit quarante-cinq quand Harry voulut prendre son dîner. Il descendit à la cuisine à pas de loup, comme à sa nouvelle habitude, et se retrouva devant le frigidaire. Il regarda derrière lui…Personne, pas de créature splendide au sourire narquois.

Son regard retomba sur le frigidaire pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'avait tout compte fait absolument pas faim. Il soupira et s'appuya sur l'évier, renversant la tête en arrière. Il ne devait plus penser à ce blond…Il se concentra une fois de plus sur sa respiration quand il entendit :

- Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée…Tu me fuis, petit lion ?

Harry rouvrit les yeux et regarda Draco. Le blond portait comme le matin, un t-shirt XL, et il comprit alors que ça devait sûrement être son pyjama. Le blond se rapprocha de lui comme le matin sauf que cette fois-ci, Harry ne voulut absolument pas reculer.

Ses jambes ignoraient les ordres de son cerveau avec insolence et restaient clouer au sol. Même s'il voulait détourner le regard, Harry sut que c'était impossible il était prisonnier de deux perles bleu-argent. Le Gryffondor secoua la tête et une question se lisait plus que tout dans ses yeux émeraudes « pourquoi moi ? ».

Le vert et argent eut un sourire avant de s'accrocher à sa nuque et de lui murmurer pour la seconde fois de la journée :

- C'est justement parce que c'est toi…

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se concentrer pour que son corps ne réagisse pas au toucher de Draco. Le blond ne comprenait vraiment pas…Lui, il ne pouvait pas, et ce, juste parce que c'était lui. Oui, Harry ne pouvait pas. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de marche arrière car…C'était Draco Malfoy.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Tu viendras à moi !

**CHAPITRE III : TU VIENDRAS A MOI !**

**Bonjour, je tiens à répondre aux reviews reçut récemment : Je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitre je vais mettre mais en tout cas pas moins de seize. La fiction sera longue…Comme toutes les autres que je vais faire. Quand je commence j'ai du mal à m'arrêter ^_^. Je publierais des que je pourrais mes je compte faire minimum un chapitre par semaine. **

**Bonne lecture !**

- Harry…Parle-nous.

La voix d'Hermione ne le sortit pas de sa rêverie. Hier, il avait embrassé Draco Malfoy. Deux fois. Er dire que ça lui avait plus aurait été le plus grand euphémisme de la terre. Il avait tout simplement eut l'impression de toucher le paradis…Il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un comme ça. Pas Ginny, pas Cho…Juste, Malfoy.

Il ferma les yeux, se demandant comment toutes les bonnes résolutions qu'il avait pris l'après midi précédent avaient pus s'envoler la veille au soir…

_Flash-back_

_Il ne le repoussait pas. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien…Draco Malfoy recula légèrement pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. Le Gryffondor savait très bien ce qui allait se passer, et même si son cerveau se rebellait avec ferveur contre le fait que la scène du matin se reproduise, son corps, lui, était entièrement d'accord. _

_Il aurait dû paniquer. C'aurait été totalement normal si on considérait qu'il allait sûrement faire quelque chose que l'on ne devrait pas faire en pleine nuit avec son pire ennemi. Mais…Quand son pire ennemi était affreusement canon, que c'était un veela de sang-pur et qu'il avait des yeux pouvant vous donnez des frissons pendant trois heures d'affilés…Il était difficile de résisté. _

_C'est pour ça que…Son corps réagit tout seul. Draco ne bougeait pas. Il ne faisant qu'attendre, il regardait Harry avec un sourire amusé, la main dans sa nuque caressant les cheveux d'ébènes. Et le sauveur savait parfaitement ce qu'il attendait. Il voulait qu'il fasse la même chose que le matin. Et il le fit…_

_Il n'avait aucune excuse. Dire qu'il ne voulait pas ? Mais quel mensonge éhonté ! Il aimait ça, et il ne voulait que ça. Ou plutôt il voulait plus que ça…Alors quand il voulut approfondir le baiser et qu'il vit le Serpentard reculer, il se demanda se qui se passait. N'était-ce pas lui qui voulait qu'il l'étale sur une table ? _

_Le beau blond le regardait d'un air machiavélique, vous savez, celui qui vous dit « je sais ce que je veux, et je l'aurais » et il lui dit :_

_- Que croyais-tu, Potter ? C'est toi le dominant dans le couple, hum ? C'est à toi de me séduire, pas le contraire, moi, je ne fais que te booster. Et maintenant que je t'ai mis l'eau à la bouche, ce sera plus facile pour toi d'accepter de vivre l'éternité à mes côtés. _

_- Pardon ?_

_- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas compris ? Chez les veelas, les sang-purs, sont immortels. Tu es mon dominant. _

_Il continua de caresser les cheveux d'Harry et se colla à lui avec ce même sourire :_

_- Tu sais…J'ai mis un temps à accepter le fait que mon dominant sois toi. Le plus Gryffondor des Gryffondors. Mais finalement, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Quand je suis parti après la bataille, j'ai vu un beau brun, grand, musclé, souriant, d'une puissance colossale et d'un charisme à faire peur. Donc…J'avoue que…J'ai été surpris. Et que je me suis dit que j'avais vraiment bon goût, que tu serais un bon dominant. Et que je n'avais rien à craindre quand à ton attirance vers moi vu que je recevais mon héritage dans les mois qui suivraient. Dès que je l'ai reçut, je suis venu, ça, mais aussi parce que je suis recherché par les mangemorts. Qui peut me protéger mieux que mon dominant ? Maintenant que tu me veux…Tu vas devoir me le prouver. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, au cas où tu désespère, je serais là pour te booster. Par contre, je ne t'embrasserais plus jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que tu sois redevenu comme avant. _

_- Q-Quoi ? C'était…C'est quoi cette histoire de dominant ? _

_- Renseigne-toi. Mr. L'attardé !_

_Sur cette phrase, le blond partit de sa démarche féline et entêtante. _

_Fin du Flash-back_

- Harry !

Le sauveur releva la tête vers ses meilleures amis. Il soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux d'ébènes. Il prit une profonde inspiration, il fallait au moins qu'il sache dans quelle merde il était plongé :

- Hermione…J'ai besoin que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur les veelas, en particulier les sang-purs.

- Les veelas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça Harry ? Je ne te dirais rien si tu ne nous dit pas pourquoi.

Le brun regarda tour à tour Ron et Hermione qui le fixaient d'un air déterminé. Il se laissa tombé dans le fauteuil et dit :

- Draco Malfoy est ici.

- Quoi ? intervint Ron.

- Et…C'en est un, un sang-pur. Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu sais ?

Il y eut un moment de silence où Ron passait par plusieurs couleurs et qu'Hermione murmurait des « je le savais ! ». Harry attendit calmement qu'ils se calment. Hermione se redressa avec sérieux ne prenant pas compte de Ron qui faisait une crise d'hyperventilation :

- Les veelas sont des créatures pratiquement immortels, la plupart du temps, ils vivent entre deux à trois millénaires.

Harry ne put retenir une toux grasse alors qu'Hermione continuait, totalement imperturbable :

- Les sang-purs par contre, vivent pour l'éternité, eux, ils sont totalement immortels.

- Quoi ? Malfoy va nous pourrir la vie pour l'éternité ?

- Tais-toi, Ron ! dirent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

Le roux se ratatinait dans le divan alors qu'Harry se redressait et écoutait avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Je disais donc, poursuivit Hermione, qu'ils sont entièrement et totalement immortels. Eux…Et leur dominant.

- Dominant ? répéta Harry.

- Oui…Chaque veela à un dominant, que le veela soit homme ou femme, son dominant sera un homme. Draco n'échappes pas à la règle. Les sang-purs sont dotés d'un physique envoûtant, souvent dans l'antiquité, on les confondait avec les anges, et les humains pouvaient devenir fous s'ils ne les voyaient plus d'une fois.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils étaient devenus totalement dépendant. Même s'ils ne les connaissaient pas, leur physique est comme…Si on donnait une goutte du meilleur vin à un satyre et qu'ensuite il ne pouvait boire que de l'eau. Il est enivrant. Je n'ai pas encore vu le physique de Malfoy, mais…Il doit être réellement magnifique.

- Effectivement…murmura Harry alors que les yeux bleu polaire et argent de Draco s'imposaient dans son esprit.

Hermione regardait Harry les sourcils froncés alors qu'il regardait dans le vague, ses yeux émeraude brillant de manière singulière :

- Harry… ?

- Hum ? Ho…Euh…

Le simple souvenir de son visage te fait un telle effet ? intervint-elle d'un air passionné.

- Absolument pas. Peux-tu m'en dire plus sûr…Leur relation avec leur dominant ?

- Oui…C'est très intéressant. Les veelas sont incroyablement attiré par la puissance…Ca les attirent comme une pie avec les objets brillants. Je me demande qui est le dominant de Draco mais…Il doit être d'une puissance colossale. Je ne vois vraiment pas qui ça peut être…Je veux dire, à part toi, il n'y a personne qui soit dotés d'une puissance magique capable d'attirer un veela de lignée aussi pur.

- …

- …

Harry avait baissé la tête quand elle avait dit ça. Et quand il releva la tête, le regard d'Hermione était à la fois surpris, choqué et totalement impressionné.

- Mon dieu, Harry ! Tu es le dominant d'un sang-pur, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Une vie éternelle en enfer ?

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Non seulement tu es immortel, mais en plus…Au putain, tu te rends compte que ton âme sœur a été considéré comme un ange pendant plus dix-huit millénaires ?

- Bah…

- Ho mon dieu ! Tu es le dominant de…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase puis frappé par un éclair de génie, elle sortit en courant et hurlant « ne bouge pas ! ». Harry soupira une énième fois et releva la tête vers Ron. Il était d'une pâleur cadavérique…Le regard plongé dans le vague, comme si on venait de lui annoncer que sa mère était morte. Harry se racla la gorge :

- Ron…

- Je ne sais pas par quoi je dois être le plus choqué. Par le fait que la fouine soit devenue tellement belle qu'on puisse la confondre à un ange où encore par le fait que tu sois son-son-son…Son d-son d-d-D-do-Do-do…

- Dominant, Ron, répondit calmement Harry.

- Ca veut dire que pendant…Quand vous…Tu vas devoir…

- Ca veut dire qu'Harry va bientôt me culbuter, en effet Weasel.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Draco Malfoy, accoudé, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry vit Ron commencer à s'étouffer avec sa salive alors que lui-même ne pu détourner le regard du veela qui s'approchait. Effectivement, le blond était sublime. Tellement que oui, un ange pourrait à peine tenir la comparaison.

Il portait une chemise argenté qui laissait une bande de son ventre plat couleur neige découverte. Il avait également un pantalon blanc avec des bottes argentées. Ses long cheveux étaient détachés et se balançait gracieusement au fil de ses pas félin. Ce devait être une des tenus propres aux veelas.

Le roux laissa échapper un léger sifflement d'ébahissement et Harry sentit un grondement sourd s'échapper de sa bouche. Ron le regarda d'un air interloqué alors que la divine créature eut un visage plein de tendresse. Il se mit à califourchon sur Harry d'un mouvement souple alors que Ron était hypnotisé par la sensualité de la scène.

Le blond laissa ses lèvres traînées sur la marque du survivant alors que celui-ci fermait les yeux. Mais contre toutes attentes alors que le dominant allait passer ses bras autour de la taille fine et parfaite de l'ange sur ses genoux il sentit un poids lourd tombé sur ses cuisses. Il baissa la tête pour voir un énorme grimoire sur ses genoux.

Le veela lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Tu le donneras à Hermione quand elle reviendra, elle t'expliquera ça, car je doute plus que tout de ta capacité de lire, cher amour.

Sur cette phrase, la beauté se leva et quitta la pièce de sa démarche envoûtante, lançant à Harry un clin d'œil amusé. Ron cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de regarder la porte puis Harry et de dire :

- C'était quoi ça ? Un ange ?

- C'était Malfoy, Ron.

- Hein ? Putain, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je trouve la fouine bandante.

Avant qu'Harry n'est compris comment, les vitres de la salle explosèrent et l'air se chargea en puissance magique. Ses poings se serrèrent et il dit d'une voix pleine de colère :

- Il n'y a que moi qui puisse dire si mon dominé et bandant ou pas. Si tu oses proférer des paroles aussi vulgaires en parlant de lui…Je t'arrache la langue.

La porte se rouvrit à la volée et Hermione fut choquée par la scène qu'elle vit. Les vitres de la pièce étaient explosées et Harry suspendait Ron par le col de la chemise. Elle hurla à Ron :

- Baisse la tête et présente tes excuses, répète après moi.

Hermione lui hurla des mots latins que Ron répéta en bafouillant. Les yeux d'Harry qui avait viré au noir reprirent leurs couleurs naturels et quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire il lâcha Ron en bafouillant « Ho mon dieu ! ». Il se stoppa et regarda Hermione le souffle court, il murmura :

- Tu n'as pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ?

- Je…Tu vas devenir de plus en plus possessif et aussi indescriptiblement jaloux.

Hermione balaya la salle du regard avant de tomber sur le grimoire que Draco avait apporté. Elle se pencha et le prit dans ses mains comme si c'était le plus grand trésor qui puisse exister. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et fouilla dans son sac pour en ressortir un autre petit livre corné. Ron s'étant remis de ses émotions lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un manuel traducteur, pour le latin.

- Le latin ? intervint Harry.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que ce livre, cette œuvre qui a du être écrite en moins trois mille avant J.C est en anglais.

Harry ne dit rien et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal dans sa vie. Il avait tué quelqu'un ? S'il-vous-plaît, vu la tête qu'avait cette personne la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose, ne serait-ce que pour s'épargner des cauchemars à vie.

Il tourna son regard vers Hermione et poussa un soupir résolu.

- C'est grave ? demanda-t-il avec la voix de quelqu'un ayant appris qu'il avait un cancer.

- Hé bien…Disons que les veelas sont eux même très possessif. Si tu trompes Draco, il devra suivre le protocole en t'arrachant le cœur.

Un long silence suivit cette annonce. Et alors que le trio d'or avait la tête baissé, aucun d'eux ne doutait du fait que Malfoy était capable de commettre une telle chose. Harry releva la tête et dit totalement perdu :

- Mais…Mais je suis son dominant, non ? C'est moi qui contrôle la situation.

- Pas du tout, dit Hermione d'un ton sans appel.

Harry et Ron froncèrent les sourcils alors qu'Hermione lisait d'un air concentré les lignes du livre :

- Cet ouvrage a été écrit par un ancêtre de Draco…Les veelas aiment être dominé. C'est vrai, mais seulement dans certaine circonstance. Ils aiment joués le rôle du compagnon parfait…Et d'ailleurs il sera parfait. Il l'est. Ils aiment être dominé par exemple au…au…Enfin, au lit quoi !

Hermione avait dit la dernière phrase les joues rouges en plongeant la tête dans l'ouvrage poussiéreux. Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et il la réprima difficilement, Ron de son côté émit un bruit d'agonie alors qu'Hermione continuait ses explications. Elle prit une inspiration et continua sans quitter des yeux le grimoire :

- Mais…il ne faut pas se méprendre. Ils sont les seuls à prendre les décisions. C'est eux qui décide mais ils sont assez subtile pour faire croire à leurs dominants que la décision leur reviens.

- C'est…C'est…balbutia Ron d'un air apeuré.

- Il ne faut pas oublier que Draco était à Serpentard, que tous les Malfoy étaient à Serpentard, et qu'ils étaient tous des sang-purs. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il n'est pas mis en place un plan qui fait qu'Harry se retrouve coincé. En utilisant ces pulsions par exemple…Je veux dire qui résisteraient à un tel physique.

- ….

- ….

- Harry ?

- …

Le sauveur resta silencieux, la tête baissé de façon à ce qu'Hermione comprenne. La jeune fille hocha la tête d'un air admiratif. Avant d'ajouter d'un air pensif :

- Il est fort…Il est très fort.

Harry la regarda d'un air totalement dégouté alors qu'elle murmurait en boucle cette phrase. Est-ce que…Mais mon dieu qu'avait-il fait pour ça ?

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- Donc n'oublie pas. La séduction prendra du temps. A moins que tu n'aies un éclair de génie et que tu lui dises tout ce qu'il a envie d'entendre.

- Et c'est arrivé combien de fois ça ? tenta Ron.

- Jamais, dit-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

En voyant l'air profondément désespérer d'Harry elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais…mais…Enfin ça peut arriver. Après tout, tu connais très bien Draco Malfoy. Vous étiez toujours l'un sur l'autre avant…

Harry laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et la laissa retombé sur le bord du dossier, la frappant durement. Hermione se mit à paniquer et elle dit :

- Mais en-enfin, je veux dire…C'est vrai que la il aura plus envie d'être sous toi, et sûrement pas dans un couloir devant publique. Quoi que les Serpentards sont un peu…

- HERMIONE ! la bloqua Ron d'un air horrifié.

La pauvre jeune fille se mit à se complaire d'excuse en entendant le gémissement plaintif et paniquer d'Harry. Il y eut un silence et Ron essaya de parler lui aussi :

- Mais c'est vrai que vous étiez…heu…proches non ? Je veux dire…

- Tais-toi Ron, intervint Harry. Avant il voulait m'étrangler…et maintenant…Je préfère ne pas savoir.

- Il n'empêche que…Tout à l'heure, quand il t'a monté dessus, c'était vraiment…

- STOP !

Trop tard…Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, mais, l'image de Draco Malfoy montant gracieusement sur lui à califourchon ne voulait pas le quitter. Ca ou encore le clin d'œil qu'il avait reçu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un garçon ou une fille lui faisait un clin d'œil mais là…

Le sauveur poussa un hurlement d'impuissance avant de se lever dans la ferme intention de réduire en charpie le coussin que le veela avait touché avant de partir. Il le déchira, le piétina, cracha dessus, lui donna des coups de pieds…Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Il prit la table basse et la fracassa contre un mur avant de passer sa haine sur le canapé. Ses deux meilleurs amis le regardaient faire avec pour l'un une mine horrifié et totalement ébahis, et l'autre, un visage tendre et parfaitement compréhensif. Ron se mit à ouvrir et fermer la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau alors qu'Hermione murmurait des phrases intelligibles.

A travers le fracas des meubles qui se brisaient et les cris de rages de leur meilleur ami. Le rouquin se retourna vers la brune et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?

- Tu ne comprends pas Ron ? C'est l'amour, finit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le Gryffondor se retourna une fois de plus pour voir Harry arracher les rideaux avec un hurlement de colère. La bouche ouverte il regarda la scène avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il passa une main sur son visage et répéta sans y croire :

- L'amour ?

- Mais oui…

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui montra Harry avec un air béat tout en disant :

- Ne vois-tu pas à quel point il est heureux ?

Le rideau déchiqueter et la tringle tombèrent dans un autre fracas et Harry partit vers la porte en la martelant de coups. Ron se retourna vers Hermione en la regardant comme si elle était folle alors qu'elle continuait d'un air émerveillé :

- Vois-tu le lien qui les unit ?

- Je vois surtout que ce salon de thé ne ressemble plus à un salon de thé, dit Ron d'un air ébahit.

- Vois-tu la puissance de la passion d'Harry ? Son désir de Draco ?

- Mon dieu…Je crois que c'est la première fois que je m'inquiète pour la vie de ce serpent !

- Si tu as compris ça Ron…Tu sais ce qu'est l'Amour.

Quand il eut finis avec la porte, Harry se dirigea vers le buffet pour lui faire subir le même traitement. Ron ne voulait pas l'admettre jusque là mais…Il crut commencer à comprendre. Harry n'avait jamais été dans une telle colère et là en le regardant, il savait que ça colère ne portait qu'un nom, qu'une seule personne en était responsable : Draco Malfoy.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me signaler si vous aimez…ou pas. Ou encore si vous avez des suggestions à me faire elles sont les bienvenus !**

**Nekogami-sama**


	4. I WANNA SEE YOUR PEACOK

**CHAPITRE IV :**

**Bonjour, bonjour. **

**Je tiens à remercier encore une fois chaque personne qui me laisse des reviews ! Je posterais plusieurs chapitres par semaine ! Alors…Voilà !**

**Bonne lecture !**

- Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

C'est ce qu'Harry répétait en boucle à un loup-garou énervé, enceint et donc très irritable. Il secoua la tête et lui dit :

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi étais-tu en colère ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

Remus soupira avant de quitter la pièce. Harry enleva ses lunettes et frotta doucement ses yeux en essayant d'oublier qu'il venait de saccager à main nu un des salons de thés préférés de Sirius. Comment avait-il fait ça ? Il ne savait pas, il ne pensait pas à ce moment-là. Il essayait justement de ne pas penser.

La seule chose qu'il voulait à ce moment là, c'était oublier qu'il désirait son dominé comme personne. Il le voulait…Il avait l'étrange impression, d'ailleurs très désagréable, qu'il se désintégrait, qu'il brûlait de l'intérieur à cause d'un désir inassouvi. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que passer son désir sur quelque chose. Transformer ce sentiment dévastateur en colère, espérant ainsi s'en séparé.

Sauf que…Apparemment, Dieu, Bouddha et chaque divinité sans oublier merlin semblait le regarder en riant à gorge déployer. Oui…Il le savait, il les imaginait très bien en train d'échafauder des plans et finissant par trouver celui qui le ferait sûrement devenir fou avant ses dix-huit ans. Oui, Bouddha s'était dit « tiens, il est tranquille ? Il a plus Voldie ? Parfait. Je vais pouvoir lui montrer à quel point le désir et les hormones ça craint ! Comment ça il a bandé qu'une fois devant Ginny ? Ha non ! Je vais lui montrer…Je vais transformer son pire ennemi de façon à ce qu'il devienne une putain de bombe à hormone, qu'il lui foute la tête en vrac ! Ha ha ha ha aha ha ! »

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains quand il entendit :

- Alors comme ça…Je suis une putain de bombe à hormones ?

Il ferma fort les yeux et pria pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar alors qu'il reconnaissait cette sublime voix, suave et coulante. Il entendit les pas se rapprocher et regarda le petit Bouddha sur la cheminé qui le regardait les yeux plissés, riant. Fout toi de ma gueule murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Des mains glissèrent dans sa nuque pour arriver jusqu'à son torse. Harry retint sa respiration quand il sentit la main droite passé sous la chemise pour caresser son torse. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il sentit qu'il commençait à devenir très à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il prit une respiration tremblante en sentant son cœur s'accélérer.

- Arrête ça.

- Pourquoi ? Hier tu n'étais du même avis.

Harry sentit le souffle chaud de Draco contre son oreille alors que celui-ci lui murmurait :

- Peux-tu me dire ce que tu m'aurais fait si je ne t'avais pas arrêter ? Aurais-tu suivi mon conseil ? M'aurais-tu allongé sur cette table pour me prendre ?

Il sentit la main descendre plus bas et il était sûr que la température de la pièce devait avoisiner les soixante degrés. La main continua de descendre, tout doucement, lentement, s'arrêtant finalement juste au dessus de l'érection que Draco ne pouvait voir à cause de sa petite taille.

Puis il entendit la voix entêtante lui murmurer d'un ton amusé :

- Je rigole.

Il se retourna d'un coup sur le fauteuil pour voir Draco. Le blond portait un pull col roulé noir avec un pantalon de la même couleur. Ses longs cheveux d'argent était fait en une queue de cheval lâche d'où pendait et s'échappait gracieusement. Une ceinture d'argent tombait de travers sur ses hanches en moulant leur arrondit montrant le corps de rêve de la créature.

Bouddha voulait vraiment le faire crever.

Le veela s'approcha d'une démarche assuré et lui dit d'une voix presque innocente :

- Ton cœur bat vite, c'est ma faute ?

- Ne crois pas que toutes mes réactions son liés à toi, Malfoy, dit-il en ayant retrouvé sa hargne.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant ça me paraît normal à ton âge… Après tout, je suis une putain de bombe hormones, non ? rétorqua l'autre avec un sourire affecté.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Même s'il voulait lui répondre que c'était faux, ce serait comme dire que Socrate était bête, que le soleil était rose, ou encore qu'il n'aimait pas le Quiddich. Des choses que même le plus crétin, même la personne la plus bête existant ne croirait pas. Il vit son compagnon d'âme avoir une moue digne du plus grand acteur alors qu'il lui envoya d'une voix affreusement sensuelle :

- C'est le moment où tu me sautes dessus. Tu ne voudrais pas rompre la routine ?…Harry.

- Je ne te sauterais pas dessus.

- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que les Gryffondors étaient des menteurs.

- Pardon ?

- Menteur.

L'héritier des Potter s'était levé en entendant ce mot. Il eut un rire avant de dire :

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ? Moi, un menteur ? Mais t'es-tu seulement vu, Malfoy ?

- Je n'ai pas dis que je n'en étais pas un, ce que moi je demande c'est plus depuis quand les _Gryffondors_ sont des menteurs ? dit-il d'une voix trainante.

- Et depuis quand est-ce que ceux qui sont appelés « dominant », se font traité par des dominés par ceux qui sont censés l'être ?

Un silence accueillit ce cri. Le veela le regardait d'un air satisfait, mais il avait l'air de vouloir pousser le jeu plus loin. Il plissa donc les yeux à la manière d'un chat avant de dire :

- Depuis que ceux-ci ne se comporte pas comme des dominants.

Ensuite tout se passa très vite. Draco se retrouva allongé sur la table au centre de la pièce. Harry maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Le blond n'avait d'ailleurs en aucun cas l'air choqué ou surprit, il avait l'air…Incroyablement satisfait. _Les veelas veulent être dominés…En certaine circonstance._

Alors le beau brun comprit ce qui venait de se passer, lentement il se dégagea du corps chaud sous lui et son regard se fit de glace. Il avait été manipulé, et s'il détestait quelque chose, c'était bien ça.

- Ecoute-moi bien Malfoy, je ne joue pas. Alors si tu veux te faire tes délires de dominateur Serpentard, c'est sans moi !

Le Serpentard s'était assis sur la table et regardait calmement Harry. Calmement…Trop, trop calmement. Il descendit lentement de son perchoir et se positionna devant Harry. Il lui dit alors en articulant chacun de ses mots :

- Tu te souviens de la gifle que je t'ai donnée il y a deux jours ?

- Quoi ?

- Je vois.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Harry s'était pris une autre gifle. Il sentit une main délicate le tirer par le col de la chemise. La situation aurait pu être comique étant donné qu'il se trouvait à être totalement courber pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que regarder son dominé dans les yeux, celui-ci parla d'une voix froide et tranchante :

- Tu t'en rappelles maintenant ? Oui ? Bien. Alors écoute-moi bien le pouilleux…

- Pouilleux ?

- La ferme ! Je vais te le dire une fois, une seule, et la prochaine fois, si tu oses me faire redire une telle chose, je peux t'assurer que ce que tu subiras est pire encore que les mille tourments que peuvent t'offrir l'enfer. Je ne joue pas. Compris ? Je suis entièrement sérieux et si les moyens que j'utilise pour arriver à mes fins ne te plaisent pas tu peux aller te faire voir, en attendant…Je veux que tu ravales chaque principes que tu as pour les Serpentards. Parce que si tu me ressorts ça comme si tu en avait vu des milliers _dans mon genre_ je t'assure que dominant, compagnon d'âme ou pas…Je te bute.

Harry regardait les yeux bleu polaire d'un air totalement scotché et il se demanda alors : « on appelle ça dominé ? ». Il ne fit que lancer à Draco un regard plein de défis disant « comme si j'allais me laisser dominer, c'est moi qui gère chouchou ! ». Il sentit alors la main revenir se loger sous sa chemise et la voix lui dire d'un ton très calme et incroyablement enjoué :

- C'est bien, tu redeviens comme avant, amour.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Blanc. Harry ne parlait plus depuis déjà trois heures. _Tu redeviens comme avant…_Alors quand il le provoquait c'était de la double non, triple manipulation. C'était quoi le délire ? Il l'avait provoqué, ensuite il avait joué avec ses pulsions sans aucune pitié et enfin il l'avait re-provoquer pour finir par le frapper et tout ça pour quoi…Pour faire revenir sa combativité.

Ca putain de Serpentard se foutait de sa gueule ! Il ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux. Alors qu'il ressentait encore la main douce et froide caressant doucement son torse, comme si c'était une œuvre d'art. Il laissa sa tête tombé sur la table. Il voulait mourir…Il détestait les hormones.

- Heu…Harry ?

- QUOI ?

Il se retourna vers Hermione qui l'attendait calmement. Elle s'approcha pour finir par s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle avait toujours le livre dans les mains et lui dit :

- Je viens te prévenir…Ne rompt jamais un contact avec un veela. Sinon…Enfin, il va s'énervé. Les dominés ont besoin de beaucoup, beaucoup de contact. Q-Quelqu'un t'as baffé ?

- …

- …

- …

- Harry ?

- Malfoy.

- Tu l'as empêché de te toucher ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Ne le refais jamais. Tu as beaucoup de chance qu'il ne t'a pas arraché un bras, ou un doigt…Il a beaucoup de contrôle. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Me faire retrouver ma combativité.

- C'est pour ça que tu es tellement en colère ces derniers temps...Il est fort, il est très fort.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Est-ce que s'il s'arrachait les cheveux il oublierait la caresse de Draco ? Le nombre de fois où il jouait avec ses mèches d'ébènes ? Ou alors est-ce qu'une fois qu'il serait chauve il pleurerait parce qu'il ne pourra plus jamais vivre ce contact ? Il eut une grimace et ne préféra pas tenté la suite.

Hermione se retourna vers lui et lui dit :

- Enfin, laisse le te toucher mais ne le touche pas ! Sinon tu ne pourrais plus t'arrêter et s'il venait à perdre sa virginité avant d'être marqué et avant que tu ne sois redevenu ce que tu étais…Il te tuera.

- Charmant…murmura Harry. Donc il tâte la marchandise, c'est ça ?

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien…Il faudrait que tu vois…Je sais !

Elle repartit et monta les escaliers vers la bibliothèque quatre à quatre. Hermione revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un ouvrage et l'ouvrit en murmurant une formule. Harry se pencha et vit la photo en mouvement de…HEIN ? Il écarquilla les yeux et relu une fois le sous-titre…Actarus Black et Gabriel Malfoy. Il écarquilla les yeux et se sentit transporté par la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Il vit l'oncle de Sirius assit sur un immense trône et ensuite le veela de sang-pur s'installer à califourchon sur une de ses jambes pour ensuite l'embrasser tendrement. Ca débordait de tellement de sensualité, d'amour et de beauté qu'il fut scotché. Hermione se pencha vers lui et lui dit :

- Tu comprends maintenant ? C'est à ça que ressembleras ta relation avec Draco dans quelques temps.

- Mmh.

Hermione referma le livre d'un coup sec et dit :

- Tu devrais demander à Sirius de rencontrer Actarus, si la photo n'a pas su te prouver qu'il vivait tout, sauf un enfer.

Harry se leva, regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà plus de vingt et une heure. Il soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans un mot. Il sentait que peu à peu, son état de dépression partait. Ses réactions…Il ne les aurait jamais eus il y a à peine deux semaines. Et pourtant là…Il devenait de plus en plus lui-même.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et poussa un cri de surprise en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. La musique résonnait alors que Draco vêtu de son pyjama qui le rendait indécent dansait sur Peacok de Katy Perry.

Les gestes débordaient de sensualité alors qu'il répétait les paroles de sa voix douce et d'un air amusé.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? _

_Don't be chicken boy stop acting like a beach!_

_I'm peace out if you don't give the pay of…_

_Come on baby let me see what you hiding underneath!_

_(Es-tu assez courageux pour me laisser voir ta queue de paon ?_

_Ne sois pas un mec peureux arrête d'agir en pétasse !_

_Je vais me barrer si tu ne me donne pas ce pourquoi j'ai payé !_

_Viens bébé laisse moi voir ce que tu caches sous tes sous-vêtements !)_

Harry regardait la scène ébahis. Alors que le veela continuait sa danse envoûtante tout en chantonnant les paroles. Après être resté pour les trois quart de la chanson il hurla :

- STOP !

Draco ouvrit un œil et le remarqua. Au lieu d'arrêter la musique, il vint se coller à Harry tout en continuant sa danse hypnotique. Le sauveur le regardait faire et serra les poings pour ne par réagir alors que le splendide Serpentard lui murmurait à l'oreille :

_Don't be a shy; kinda guy let it be beautiful__!_

_Come on baby let me see what you hiding __underneath__._

Le beau brun pria pour que ça se termine au plus vite. Il entendit le refrain reprendre alors que la créature de rêve balançait gracieusement ses hanches. La chanson continua et Harry se concentra sur le mur alors que Draco continuait de danser contre lui et avait d'ailleurs l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

La chanson se termina et Harry reprit difficilement sa respiration puis se retourna vers Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Non !

- Menteur…Si j'avais continué deux minutes tu serais en érection !

- Arrête de parler aussi crûment, s'étouffa Harry.

Le survivant prit son bas de pyjama et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Le blond le regarda faire d'un air amusé.

Dix minutes plus tard, le sauveur revint vêtu d'un bas de jogging. Il vit le veela lui foncer dessus et alors qu'il croyait qu'il voulait le toucher. Il sentit une main lui arracher sa chemise et il vit le jeune Malfoy se débattre avec son t-shirt pour enfiler sa chemise.

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant d'hurler :

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?

Le blond arrêta tout mouvement et dit pour seul réponse :

- A partir de maintenant je porterais tes chemises ou tes t-shirts comme pyjama.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aime bien ton odeur et j'ai vu ça dans les films. C'est un truc de couple apparemment.

- ON N'EST PAS UN COUPLE !

Draco s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le nez avant de dire :

- Et comment est-ce que tu appelles deux personnes qui se désirent, dorment dans la même chambre, et qui vont vivre l'éternité ensemble ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix trainante.

- Depuis quand est-ce qu'on dort dans la même chambre ?

- Maintenant. Sirius m'a dit que ce serait mieux pour resserrer les liens.

- FOUTU CLEBARD ! Je t'interdis de porter mes vêtements pour dormir !

- Ho…Et depuis quand est-ce que je prends en compte ton avis sur ce genre de chose, hum ?

Le frapper ou le foutre à terre pour coucher avec lui ? Voilà la question que se posait à Harry. Il prit une profond inspiration et se retourna quand il vit Draco enlever son t-shirt pour enfiler la chemise. Il demanda avec un semblant d'espoir :

- Tu porte quelque chose en dessous ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Tu peux mettre quelque chose en dessous ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Rien.

Harry éteint la lumière et se coucha. Il s'installa et sentit quelques instant plus tard un corps gracile se coller à lui. Il retint sa respiration alors que les bras souples venaient se loger sous lui et que la tête se posait sur son torse.

Cette nuit-là, il ne fit aucun cauchemar, il ne rêva que de chose paisible, que d'une personne. Son nom ? Draco Malfoy.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Ca vous a plu ? Moi, je ne l'ai pas trouvé génial mais…Au chapitre 5, l'action commence !**

**Kissous !**

**Nekogami-sama.**


	5. Une semaine !

**CHAPITRE V : **

**Salutation !**

**Comme d'habitude je remercie pour chaque review, et j'encourage à m'en laisser parce que ça fait vachement plaisir ^_^. **

**Je vous souhaite à tous…BONNE LECTURE !**

Harry se réveilla lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Il poussa un soupir de pur contentement et se tourna sur le côté. Il sentit une masse chaude se fondre contre son dos, s'encrant parfaitement, comme une pièce de puzzle. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux et se concentra.

Il avait l'impression d'être sur son nuage personnel, et ça, ce n'était pas bien. Il se laissait aller dans un flot de bonheur. Il fronça les sourcils, il devait se reprendre. Il se décolla au prit de beaucoup d'effort, non seulement parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais aussi parce que la masse n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher. Il eut une légère contraction à cause de la lumière puis ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Il se retourna et tomba sur le visage d'un ange. Encore plus beau que ceux que l'on voyait sur les peintures de Michel-Ange…Encore plus entêtant que le parfum de l'opium. Mais surtout un visage qui lui indiqua pourquoi il avait aussi bien dormit. Il regarda attentivement le visage avant que la soirée lui revienne en tête.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il eut un moment de recul qui le fit tomber du lit. Il se releva rapidement et regarda le veela qui était encore endormi. Ses longs cheveux étaient détachés et s'éparpillaient un peu partout autour de lui, les quatre premiers boutons de la chemise étaient à moitiés attachés et on voyait le début du torse imberbe et d'une pâleur ensorcelante.

Son regard descendit malgré lui sur ses jambes qui l'avaient déjà rendu fou plus d'une fois. Il regarda les longues jambes fuselées et crémeuses, elles avaient l'air si douce…Si douce. Sa main se tendit et il caressa de l'index le haut de la cuisse gauche. Puis d'un seul coup, sa raison revint et il retira sa main.

Il se redressa et partit de la chambre à toute vitesse. Il descendit les escaliers, sans ses lunettes et poussa un soupir avant de continuer son ascension jusqu'à la cuisine. Il vit Sirius s'énerver contre une personne et vit à l'entrer de la porte une armée de journaliste avec en tête, Rita Skitter.

Il eut un rictus et Remus vint près de lui à vitesse éclair. Harry se retourna vers lui et lui dit :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi sont-ils tous là ?

- Il y a eu des rumeurs comme quoi…Tu avais tué Draco Malfoy.

- Quoi ? murmura Harry. Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Il est dans ma chambre et…

- Harry. Il est dans ta chambre ? Je te conseille de déguerpir si les journalistes savent ça, ils n'hésiteront pas à tourner à leur avantage…

- Mr. Potter !

- Merde…

Tous les journalistes avait envahi le hall et était en train de mitrailler le sauveur de photo. Harry croisa les bras sur son torse nu et leur lança un regard à faire peur. Il s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Draco Malfoy, qui n'était pas plus habiller que la nuit dernière frottant doucement ses yeux, ses cheveux le suivant alors qu'il descendait gracieusement les marches.

Il se dirigeait vers Harry quand il reçut un flash qui l'éblouie un instant. Il releva les yeux d'un air incrédule alors que les journalistes les mitraillaient tour à tour tout en posant des questions dans un bruit pas possible.

Le veela regarda Harry puis remonta vite fait les marches jusqu'à la chambre du sauveur. Le beau brun le regarda partir et au bout de quelques minutes se rendit compte qu'il fixait la porte depuis plusieurs minutes tourna son regard vers les journalistes. Il ne leur lança qu'un regard froid avant de partir vers sa chambre.

Harry rentra et vit Draco qui regardait la porte d'un air absent. Il s'approcha doucement et murmura :

- Définitivement…Il ne m'arrive que des emmerdes.

- Pardon…

Le beau brun releva la tête et vit le splendide visage de Draco tourner vers le sol. Il soupira et sans s'approcher pour autant répondit :

- Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu pourrais t'excuser pour quelque chose qui n'est pas de ta faute ça ne servirait à rien. Ce qui arrivera, arrivera. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire si ce n'est attendre que ce scandale se calme. Alors ne t'excuse pas.

Il ne fallut pas plus de temps avant que Draco ne lui saute dans les bras. Harry aurait du le repousser, il le savait. Il aurait du doucement se dégager et lui faire un sourire d'excuse. Pourtant…Pourtant il sentit ses bras se refermer lentement sur le corps du Serpentard, lui rendant son étreinte.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- Harry…

- Mmh ?

Le Gryffondor releva la tête vers lui, s'essuyant doucement les cheveux avec une serviette éponge alors que le beau blond était assis sur son lit.

- Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure…C'était…Bien.

- Mmh.

Il prit ses lunettes et les enfila tranquillement. Quand il releva la tête vers Draco, il se dit que rester myope aurait arrangé ses pulsions. Il baissa les yeux avant de les relever plus lentement vers le veela vêtu entièrement de blanc. Il savait très bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé, sans pouvoir dire quoi, il savait que rien ne serait jamais plus pareil…

Peut être était-ce parce qu'à partir de demain, pratiquement la totalité du monde sorcier croirait qu'ils sont amants ? Peut être était-ce sinon du fait que le regard de Draco brûlait maintenant d'une détermination à faire peur ? Peut être les deux ? Il soupira et alla vers son armoire pour enfiler un pantalon noir large, il prit ensuite une chemise blanche et alors qu'il allait attacher les boutons il sentit une présence dans son dos.

- Laisse-moi faire…

Il se retourna vers Draco qui n'attendit pas de réponse et commença à attacher les boutons. Il toucha doucement le torse sculpté tout en attachant calmement les boutons de la chemise. Il jeta un regard en coin à Harry qui, les joues rouges, avait détourné le regard. Le veela eut un sourire en coin puis continua ce qu'il était en train de faire, rendant ses caresses plus soutenus, aussi douce qu'aurait pu l'être une plume.

Les muscles du brun se contractaient sous les caresses et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus lourde. Le blond s'était arrêté en laissant les quatre premiers boutons de la chemise ouvert. Il lança un regard brûlant au sauveur et celui-ci sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas longtemps résister à un tel traitement. Ses yeux s'assombrir et il vit Draco se mettre lentement, tout doucement, presque au ralentis, sur la pointe des pieds.

Les émeraudes ne quittèrent pas une seule seconde le regard de glace. Il sentit les bras passer lentement, toujours aussi sensuellement sur son torse, par dessus la chemise avant d'atteindre sa nuque et de s'y accrocher, passant les doigts de pianistes dans les cheveux d'ébène trempé. Le veela blond avait un sourire en coin attendant, sachant très bien ce qu'il faisait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura le survivant. Est-ce que tu me booste encore ?

Il sentit les lèvres de Draco chuchoter tout contre son oreille :

- Non…Je veux juste satisfaire ton besoin de domination. Si tu es colère c'est à cause de ça…Alors prouve-moi qui domine dans ce couple.

Tous ses sens, chaque partie de son corps étaient en effusion, alors que le corps de Draco se collait doucement à lui. Il se pencha doucement avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une fois de plus il se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de meilleur que d'embrasser Draco Malfoy. Il passa ses bras puissants autour de la taille fine du veela et resserra sa prise sur lui, voulant totalement rentré en contact avec cette peau si douce et si pâle.

Il appuya sans aucune douceur le blond contre un mur avant de se coller entre ses jambes, un peu plus contre lui. Il demanda l'accès à la bouche de la créature de rêve qui lui accorda sans même rechigner. Il sentit une explosion de sensation se fondre en lui et ça ne fit que s'aggraver quand il entendit le gémissement que laissa échapper Draco. Il souleva le Serpentard qui ne fit qu'entourer la taille du sauveur avec ses longues jambes sur lesquelles il avait bien baver.

Il devait avoir une érection de tous les diables mais il s'en foutait royalement ce qui comptait c'était qu'il était en train de dévorer la bouche de Némésis, et qu'il aurait pu vendre père et mère pour que ça ne s'arrête. Il sentit les mains du blond déboutonner les boutons qu'elles avaient si contentieusement fermés il y a quelques minutes. Son ex-pire ennemi était en train d'enlever sa chemise sans mettre fin au baiser et c'est alors que…

- Harry, je suis vraiment désolé je ne savais qu'ils allaient…

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers un Sirius choqué et pour sans doute la première fois de sa vie…rougissant.

- Heu…Ouais…Je vois. Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser, hein.

Il ferma la porte et hurla du bas de l'escalier.

- Harry ! J'ai mis le lubrifiant dans le deuxième tiroir de ta commode à gauche !

Le Gryffondor resta immobile totalement choquer. Il y eut un long silence et quand il releva la tête vers Draco celui-ci dit :

- Bas putain…Comme casser l'ambiance il n'y a pas mieux.

Harry se recula et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Après un moment le petit blond vint se mettre à cheval sur lui et continua dans un soupir :

- Moi qui étais tout content d'être marqué.

- Hein ?

- Quoi ? C'est bien ce que tu allais faire, non ?

L'héritier des Potter le regarda la bouche ouverte. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire ? Il ne savait même pas c'était quoi ce truc ! Il devait faire ça comment ? Sa langue le brûlait mais il doutait que le blond apprécie comme réponse « Et quand je t'aurais fait ça est-ce que j'aurais le droit de t'allonger sur mon lit et de te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? ».

Il se redressa donc et dit :

- Heu…Bien sûr. Et au fait…Quand je t'aurais marqué qu'est-ce qui faudra faire ?

- Le lien. Hermione ne te l'a pas dit ? On attend une semaine et après tu fais le lien.

- UNE SEMAINE ?

S'il devait attendre une putain de semaine pour pouvoir coucher avec son dominé alors oui, il fallait effectivement qu'il le marque tout de suite. Il se releva en vitesse et sortit de la chambre en courant pour se diriger vers celle d'Hermione.

Il entra sans frapper et trouva Ron et Hermione entrain de s'embrasser sur le lit de celle-ci. Sauf que là, ils auraient pu être en train de copuler comme des lapins ça ne lui aurait absolument rien fait. Il tira Hermione d'un mouvement rapide pour qu'elle se lève et lui dit d'une voix hachée :

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Quoi ? demanda celle-ci perdue.

- Harry…Tu ne peux pas attendre qu'on ait terminé.

Harry se retourna vers son meilleur ami et lui lança un regard si glacial qu'il aurait pu gelée le Sahara. Il s'approcha de Ron et lui dit en séparant bien chaque syllabe.

- Non, je ne peux pas ! J'ai un veela tout chaud qui est en train d'attendre sur mon putain de lit que je le marque ! Problème ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois faire CE PUTAIN DE TRUC DE MERDE A LA CON ! Alors tu ne vas pas me faire chier parce que vous pouvez copuler comme des lapins à partir de ce soir alors que moi je dois attendre une SALOPE DE SEMAINE !

Ils regardaient tous deux Harry avec des yeux exorbités. Il y eut un silence avant qu'Hermione intervienne et lui dise :

- Harry…Ta chemise est déchirée.

- QU'EST-CE QUE J'EN AI A BATTRE DE MA CHEMISE ? JE VEUX POUVOIR COUCHER AVEC LA PUTAIN DE BOMBE QUI EST SUR MON LIT !

Il y eut un silence dans lequel Harry reprenait sa respiration et où Hermione et Ron essayait d'assimiler les informations reçut. Hermione n'avait jamais vu Harry dans un tel état. La raison était pourtant simple. Car, coucher sur son lit, alangui avec un sourire plus qu'amusé, se tenait…Draco Malfoy.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Ha ha ha aha ha ! ****Non le lemon n'est pas pour maintenant ! Peut être au prochain chapitre, ou à celui d'après. Je mettrais le sixième chapitre de To be continued, ce soir ou demain. **

**En espérant que vous avez aimé ! **

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

**Nekogami-sama. **


	6. AIMEMOI

**CHAPITRE VI : **

**Voilà, voilà. Le lemon ne sera qu'au chapitre sept. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et que vous ne m'en voulez pas… Vers la fin il y aura la disposition de la marque sur Draco ! Je remercie encore mes lecteurs/lectrices et…**

**BONNE LECTURE**

Ron regardait Harry la bouche ouverte. Il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami dans un tel état. Sa chemise était déchiré et totalement ouverte, ses cheveux humide gouttaient sur son torse, ses lunettes menaçaient de tomber au moindre mouvement, ses poings étaient serrés et il avait sortit plus de grossièreté qu'il ne l'avait fait en une vie, ses yeux étaient d'un vert presque noir, celui qui vous disait que si vous ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il voulait, il vous tuait.

Hermione avait l'air aussi choqué que lui. Elle demanda timidement :

- Tu…Tu acceptes d'être avec lui finalement ? Tu sais ce que tu fais n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'une fois qu'il sera marqué, tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière. En faisant ça, tu scelle ton destin avec lui, pour l'éternité avec lui. Draco est un Serpentard et c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit avant sur la manière de le faire. Sinon, comme je le présageais, il aurait utilisé tes pulsions pour que tu le marque, et comme ça il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit ou fait, mais, il a du être convaincu que tu ne serais plus cette loque…Quand tu auras marqué Draco c'est un peu une sorte de mariage, sauf que là, tu ne peux pas divorcer. Il n'y aura aucune marche arrière, Harry. Aucune.

Harry regardait Hermione avec des yeux ronds et celle-ci s'assit calmement sur son lit :

- C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça sous le coup de l'excitation.

- Putain…Ce représente tout ça ?

- Harry…Draco ne sera pas ton _petit copain. _Il sera ton âme-sœur, ton compagnon, ton dominé…Ca représente beaucoup vraiment beaucoup. Dis-toi que la relation du mariage représente à peine un millionième de ce qui va vous unir.

- Donc…Il va…Tomber amoureux de moi ?

- Tu aurais du me poser cette question au début de la bataille…Parce que là, elle est totalement disconvenu. Si Draco est venu jusqu'ici, c'est _parce que _il est amoureux de toi. Et le mot est faible.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry était retourné dans le salon, et avachi sur le canapé, il regardait le bouddha. Tout était de sa faute…Déjà la pilule avait été dure à avaler quand il avait appris que sa Némésis le désirait mais…Qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui…Non. Ca, ce n'était pas possible.

Il y avait forcément un truc. Une armée de Serpentard allait arriver bras dessus, bras-dessous en le traitant de pigeon. Ho…Il avait tellement envie d'attraper ce bouddha par les oreilles et de le balancer par la fenêtre ! Oui…De lui donner des coups de pieds dans son ventre bedonnant…De…

- Harry ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à l'objet de ses pensées. Draco Malfoy arrivait vers lui, la bouche rouge de baisées, les cheveux légèrement décoiffé…Harry lança au bouddha un doigt d'honneur à peine perceptible et le maudis mentalement. Il sentit la tête de Draco Malfoy se poser sur son épaule et le blond lui dit :

- Tu sais c'est très facile de marquer…Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ça va passer tout de suite.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Draco ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Ho…Alors c'est ça qui te met dans un tel état.

Le sauveur se leva pour faire face à Draco, son regard ne cillait pas, il était sérieux. Le Serpentard lui dit d'une voix calme :

- Ca me paraît pourtant évident ? Tu crois que j'aurais fait tout ça si ce n'était pas le cas ? Tu es vraiment un Gryffondor.

- Alors c'est vrai…murmura Harry.

Un silence accompagna ses paroles. Pendant près de cinq minutes ils restèrent à se fixer, avant que Draco ne coupe le silence froid qui c'était installé :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Super Star. Je ne vais pas te poser la question type « et toi ? ». C'est toi le dominant dans l'histoire, non ? Alors c'est à toi de venir te déclarer quand tu seras prêt. En attendant je vais arrêter de te booster…Je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

Draco s'était reculé lentement en disant ça, comme si ça lui coutait à un point inimaginable. Harry avait baissé la tête, attendant de ne plus pouvoir sentir la présence du Serpentard, il entendit alors :

- Ho et…Super star ?

Le Gryffondor se contenta de relever la tête pour lui prouver qu'il avait son attention. Il s'accrocha aux yeux bleu polaire et il entendit la voix envoûtante dire en détachant chaque syllabe :

- Ne viens me parler que quand tu sauras où tu en es. Si ce n'est pas pour te déclarer, ne me parle pas, ne me regarde pas, ne me touche pas. Ce ne sert plus à rien de tourner autour du pot, n'est-ce pas ?

Il vit Draco disparaître dans la noirceur des couloirs et sans savoir pourquoi, il avait une affreuse envie de s'effondrer en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'approcher avant un long moment. Alors c'était ça ? L'effet Draco Malfoy…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry avait eu un sommeil emplit de cauchemars. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il savait très bien que c'était parce que Draco n'avait pas dormis avec lui. Il se laissa tomber sur un siège dans la cuisine et regarda l'heure d'un air ennuyé. 10 h 31…

Une odeur indescriptible vint l'assaillir. Il savait parfaitement à qui appartenait cette odeur entêtante…Il tourna la tête pour voir Draco descendre calmement les marches. Il remarqua que le blond ne portait plus sa chemise. Il regarda le t-shirt gris XL se soulever à chaque pas de la divine créature alors qu'elle avançait de cette démarche qui nous donnait envie de faire n'importe quoi pour attirer son attention.

Il le vit s'arrêter devant le frigidaire, et prendre une brique de lait. Il l'ouvrit avant de renverser la tête en arrière et de boire d'une manière qu'Harry qualifierait de…Bandante. Il passa ensuite doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de reposer la bouteille de lait et de partir sans même jeter un seul regard à Harry.

Le brun sentit quelque chose le serrer à la gorge à un tel point qu'il ne pouvait pratiquement plus respirer. Il se leva et alla dans la chambre de Sirius et Remus. Remus était encore entrain de dormir et Sirius lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Harry s'approcha à pas de loup puis tira sur le bras de Sirius pour qu'il se lève et le suive. Il regarda son filleul étonné avant de le suivre.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et Harry se retourna vers Sirius.

- Comment est-ce que tu as su que tu étais amoureux de Remus ?

- Hein ?

- Je suis sérieux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? demanda Sirius d'un air incrédule.

- Parce que je crois que…Je crois que ton bouddha est en train de me faire tomber amoureux de mon pire ennemi.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Draco était allongé sur son lit. S'il ne parlait pas à Harry dans les minutes qui suivaient il allait finir par tomber en dépression. Il enfouit sa tête dans son coussin, il avait prit la bonne décision. Il ne s'était même pas habiller aujourd'hui. Il n'en avait pas la force. C'était tellement dur d'être lui...Mais, dans quelques minutes, quelques heures tout au plus, il aurait sa déclaration.

Il entendit un poing martelé contre sa porte et avant qu'il n'ais pu dire de rentrer, le sauveur arriva en trombe dans sa chambre :

- Ecoute moi bien, espèce de bombe à hormones démoniaque, je crois que…Non, pas je crois. Je suis sûrement en train de tomber amoureux de toi à cause du dieu bouddha ! Alors tu ne vas pas me faire chier tu vas t'allonger sur ce lit que je te foute ta putain de marque !

Le Serpentard eut un sourire en coin avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Il murmura alors :

- C'est toi le dominant, non ? Alors vas-y, marque-moi, Super Star.

Harry s'approcha lentement puis s'allongea lentement sur le corps du blond sous lui. Il lui enleva le t-shirt pour que le Serpentard se retrouve avec seulement un boxer noir. Il s'approcha doucement de son visage avant que sa patience disparaisse et qu'il se jette sur les lèvres.

La baiser dura longtemps, un baiser plein de passion de luxure et aussi d'impatience. Draco enfouit une fois de plus ses mains dans la chevelure brune et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit pour mieux sentir le corps dur d'Harry sur lui. Il l'entoura de ses jambes et le baiser se stoppa.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant qu'Harry ne descende vers la nuque du veela. Les jambes de Draco se resserrent sur sa taille. La bouche du sauveur laissait une trainée de feu et pendant un instant le Serpentard se demanda où était passé l'Harry Potter qui fuyait les contacts et fuyaient à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient ? Il sentit le Gryffondor lécher et mordre sa gorge avec des gestes expert et il eut un sourire malicieux.

Finalement…Cette décision était sans doute la meilleure. Il balança sa tête en arrière pour mieux sentir la bouche de son dominant et poussa un gémissement de pure allégresse. Où voulait-il lui faire sa marque ? Il sentit le corps d'Harry glisser avec une rudesse et une lenteur presque insoutenable avant que le sauveur ne s'arrête sur le ventre du vert et argent. Il l'embrassa le lécha, le mordit l'endroit.

Ici donc…Draco se cambra légèrement, ses mains resserrant sa prise sur les cheveux d'ébène. Il sentit une sensation de brûlure avant que tout se calme. Il rouvrit calmement les yeux, les joues rouges, la fièvre entrain de l'envahir. Harry glissa une fois de plus entre se jambes, vers le haut et lui redonna un baiser qui ne fit qu'aggraver leur état.

Le Gryffondor glissa ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon avant de jouer doucement avec l'élastique du boxer noir. Cette fois-ci, Draco entendit quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre il rouvrit les yeux avec un grognement et mis fin au baiser. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de pousser un grognement avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de Draco.

Celui-ci essaya de repousser son dominant au moins, euh, cinq secondes avant de se laisser une fois de plus transporté par la passion du baiser. Une seule pensée les contaminaient tous les deux…Encore. Plus. Harry s'apprêtait à enlever le boxer de Draco qui lui-même se débattait pour enlever le t-shirt de son compagnon.

- STOP ! Arrêter ça tout de suite.

Harry se redressa près à exterminer la personne et tomba sur Hermione qui faisait de grand gestes. Il retrouva peu à peu ses esprits et Draco se décolla de lui.

- Draco…Je croyais que tu l'arrêterais.

- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il calmement.

- Vous devez attendre une semaine…Si vous ne le faites pas, le lien ne marchera pas.

Draco poussa un soupir de déception et se tourna vers Harry :

- Je suis désolé, super star…Mais elle a raison, je vais m'habiller je te retrouve dans le salon.

Il embrassa Harry avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain de sa démarche féline. Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit et passa une main sur son front. Il avait encore craqué…Une chose était sûr…Sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même et ce, pour une seule raison…Draco Malfoy.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bon lemon au prochain chapitre que je posterais demain. Laissez-moi une review !**

**A demain !**

**Nekogami-sama.**


	7. Début du supplice

**CHAPITRE VII : **

**Et ça y est ! Le chapitre huit sera pour ce soir, je ferais au plus vite pour ne pas le mettre trop tard ! Pour celui-là, voici un minuscule avant goût du lemon…Dans la cuisine comme d'hab !Encore une fois merci au review !  
**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Harry était installé dans le salon, sur le divan en face de celui de Sirius et Remus. Sur la table basse à côté d'un bouddha de jade se trouvait la Gazette du sorcier. En première page, se trouvait une photo d'Harry les bras croiser sur son torse, vêtu seulement d'un bas de jogging, affichant son corps musclé prouvant les nombreux entrainements de Quiddich et autre qu'il avait du subir tout au long de sa vie.

La photo était en mouvement et dévoilait les émeraudes lançant des regards plus glacials les uns que les autres aux journalistes. Un éclair immense séparé cette image de celle de Draco Malfoy en haut des marches, portant en tout et pour tout une chemise du sauveur. Ses longs cheveux d'argent tombaient gracieusement sur toute la longueur de son torse (ayant poussé à une vitesse effarante), et ses longues jambes fuselés et d'une couleur blanche crémeuse se pliaient gracieusement pour descendre la marche suivante. Les yeux bleu polaires avaient une lueur endormi et une partie de son torse était dévoilé par les quatre premiers boutons de son torse qui étaient défais.

En bas de la page s'affichait en gros caractère **UN AMOUR PASSIONEE. **Harry resta un moment bloqué sur la couverture avant de tourner la page, s'attendant au pire quand il vit le nom de Rita Skitter s'afficher. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença la lecture.

_En venant le matin du 2 août chez le survivant, nous nous attendions à tout sauf à ce qui c'est présenté devant nos yeux. Plusieurs rumeurs circulaient quand à la disparition de Draco Malfoy, et certaines personnes en venaient à croire que la rivalité et la haine viscérale qui existaient entre le prince des Serpentards et le sauveur du monde sorcier s'étaient finis sur une note tragique, l'héritier des Malfoy engageant un combat à mort avec sa Némésis. _

_Ne pouvant rester plus longtemps dans le brouillard et avec l'autorisation du ministère de la magie, moi et plusieurs autres journalistes nous sommes présentés devant la demeure du survivant. Le ministre de la magie en personne avait donné son autorisation au fait que nous menions notre enquête du au fait qu'Harry Potter n'est pas sortit du 12 square Grimaud depuis la fin de la bataille. _

_Le seigneur de la famille Black est venu nous ouvrir en personne, lui, et son époux Remus John Lupin. Après une longue dispute avec l'ancien détenu, nous avons pu apercevoir le vainqueur de la guerre qui à opposer le monde sorcier à Lord Voldemort. _

_Nous avons donc fait face à un Harry Potter avec pour seul vêtement un bas de survêtement, et visiblement en colère de nous voir à sa porte. Le sauveur resta muet à chacune de nos questions, ne faisant que darder sur nous des yeux brillant d'un feu vert. Mais c'est alors que, descendant de la chambre attitré du roi des Gryffondors, sortit nul autre que Draco Malfoy avec un physique plus que surprenant, et portant en tout et pour tout une chemise blanche appartenant à notre sauveur. _

_Draco Malfoy ayant été tué par Harry Potter ? Nous savons maintenant que ce ne sont que des foutaises. Mais…Nous avons donc pu découvrir que sous cette haine peut être un peut trop forte se cachait du désir, de l'attirance et qui sait ? Peut être même un amour passion et incroyablement puissant. _

_Nous avons d'ailleurs aussi découvert que Draco Malfoy était un veela et n'avait pratiquement pas de sang de sorcier, venant d'une famille de veela de sang pur. Harry serait-il le compagnon de cette beauté longtemps prise pour un être divin ? C'est fort probable. Et apparemment nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir des doutes sur la haine qui les unissaient l'un à l'autre. Des témoins nous en parlent :_

_« Evidement que je me posais des questions ! Ils étaient toujours en train de se regarder au repas, à un tel point que l'on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus…Maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas pour les raisons que je croyais ! » Nous avoue un Serdaigle témoins de leurs nombreuses « joute ». _

_« Ouais…Je sais pas mais, en sixième année, Harry était totalement accro à Draco Malfoy ! Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient une relation depuis pas mal de temps déjà… » Témoigne un ami du sauveur._

_« Draco ne parlait que de Potter, on n'avait l'impression qu'il ne vivait que pour leurs dispute, que c'était pour lui un paradis de toucher le survivant, même si c'était pour le frapper…Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il est rejoint le bien à cause du brun » murmure une amie proche du veela._

_Et nombreux sont les élèves de Poudlard a s'être posé des questions sur les deux plus grands ennemis de l'école. Si vous voulez plus d'information sur le couple le plus improbable et sûrement le plus puissant de Poudlard, suivez l'interview de ce midi, avec en star vedette Le Survivant. _

_Toujours la pour vous tenir au courant, _

_Rita Skitter. _

Les yeux émeraude relisaient un fois de plus les dernières lignes avant de se retourner vers le couple qui le regardait avec appréhension.

- Explication ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois subir une interview et que je ne le savais pas ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

- Hé bien…commença Remus. Nous ne le savions pas non plus, mais le ministère dit être très inquiet pour toi, il va falloir que tu te remontres en public, que tu sortes, et tu es malheureusement contraint d'aller à cette interview…Les trois quarts du monde sorcier veulent en savoir plus…Vous allez devenir le couple le plus connu du monde sorcier et…Tu es éternel, Harry. Tu sauras d'autant plus aimez en sachant que tu ne disparaîtras jamais.

Le Gryffondor passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux avant de lancer le journal sur la table basse d'un air ennuyé.

- A quelle heure est-ce que je dois y être ? questionna-t-il déjà fatiguer.

- 12 h. Dans deux heures…

- Je vois…

Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Il se mit à se demander s'il savait ce qu'il faisait, s'il avait vraiment compris à quoi il s'engageait en vivant l'éternité avec le veela. Quand il passa la porte, ce fut pour voir la beauté blonde assise sur le plan de travail buvant du lait à la brique.

La tête légèrement renversée montrant la blancheur parfaite de sa nuque, et du début de son torse, il balançait lentement les jambes dans le vide. Il rouvrit lentement ses yeux, sur des pupilles pareilles au plus beau cristal. Harry s'appuya dans l'encadrement en dévorant du regard le veela. La scène était d'une sensualité renversante.

Draco posa un bras derrière lui, pour s'appuyer sur le plan de cuisine et renversa totalement la tête en arrière suspendant la brique au dessus de sa bouche, laissant les dernières gouttes choir sur ses lèvres rouge sang. Il soupira quand le liquide s'arrêta de couler et lécha ses lèvres à la manière d'un chat. Il posa ensuite la brique à côté de lui et tourna la tête vers le survivant qui l'attendait calmement.

Le Serpentard pencha la tête de côté, de longues mèches blondes tombant gracieusement dans sa nuque. Il sauta du plan de travail et s'approcha lentement d'Harry. Le survivant se rappelait très bien de cette scène dans la cuisine, sauf que cette fois ci, il tuerait pour que Draco ne s'arrête pas. Il claqua nonchalamment des doigts et la porte se ferma à clé derrière eux.

Draco eut un sourire et continua son ascension vers son dominant. Il s'arrêta quand leurs torses vinrent se frôler et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour passer les bras autour de la nuque d'Harry. Il joua comme à sa nouvelle habitude avec les cheveux bruns et attendit une fois de plus que le sauveur comble la distance, haussant un sourcil suggestif tout en ayant un sourire plus qu'affolant.

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire en coin avant de se pencher pour dévorer les lèvres du veela. Leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus haletantes alors que le baiser perdurait. Le blond s'assit sur la table de la cuisine tout en tirant sur les cheveux d'Harry pour qu'il suive le mouvement stoppé le baiser. Le survivant se plaça entre les jambes de la beauté et caressa les cuisses comme il avait voulu le faire il y a déjà plus d'une semaine. Il sentit les jambes se croisés derrière sa taille alors que leurs langues s'entremêlaient et se caressaient avec voluptés.

Le dominant passa une main sous la chemise trop grande et caressa la marque qu'il avait apposé la veille sur le bas du ventre de Draco. Il redessina les motifs tribaux compliqués avant de stoppé le baiser et de se diriger vers la nuque d'un blanc immaculé.

Les deux mains de Draco s'enfouirent un peu plus dans les cheveux de l'héritier des Potter, et la respiration erratique, il pencha un peu plus la nuque de côté, le laissant embrasser, lécher, sucer les parties choisies. Parfois ils resserraient les jambes autour de sa taille ou laissaient échappés des soupirs d'allégresses.

Quand le beau blond sentit les mains du Gryffondor passés sous son boxer pour caresser ses fesses, il le repoussa doucement, décroisant les jambes pour le laisser partir. Il sauta de la table sous le grognement frustré du sauveur. Il eut un sourire amusé avant de lui dire :

- Pas d'attouchement sexuel, pendant une semaine Super Star.

- Je n'ai même pas le droit de toucher ton splendide fessier ? murmura Harry avec une once d'espoir.

Draco plaça un doigt devant sa bouche, faisant mine de réfléchie avant de se rasseoir sur la table et d'écarté gracieusement les jambes. Harry eut un sourire carnassier avant de reprendre sa place entre les jambes de rêve du veela.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- Alors tu vas une interview organisé par Rita Skitter et l'ensemble des journalistes, sachant que cette interview sera diffusé dans chaque maison voulant la suivre et ce par intermédiaire d'un parchemin agissant comme une télé.

- Mmh.

Draco s'était habillé mais…Ca ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir avec une chemise blanche cintré qui s'ouvrait élégamment pour montrer la fin de la marque tribal. Ses longs cheveux blonds faisaient une cascade sur ses épaules étant retenu par des épingles d'argent dans une coiffure lâche et sophistiquée et il portait un collier de cuir ras le coup d'où pendait un fin fil d'argent se terminant par une larme d'émeraude.

- Harry…Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une télé ?

- Mmh.

- Mon amour ? demanda Draco d'une voix doucereuse.

- Mmh ?

- Si tu n'arrête pas de me mater le cu dans deux secondes je t'assure que je vais m'énervé.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- Nous voilà donc en compagnie du sauveur du monde sorcier, le célèbre Harry Potter.

Le beau brun était installé sur un fauteuil en face de la journaliste, faisant fi des appareils photo le bombardant et du récepteur à côté d'eux permettant à chaque famille de voir l'interview en direct. Il regarda Rita Skitter d'un air ennuyé avant de soupirer. La blonde commença ses questions, tripotant ses lunettes en espérant vainement se donner un air professionnel.

- Alors…Voilà que nous nous désespérions de voir notre héros avec pour compagnie plus qu'un simple ami depuis la rupture avec Ginny Weasley. D'ailleurs où y a-t-il eut un accrochage ?

- Je ne l'aimais pas. J'essayais de me persuader que ça pourrait changer parce que je rêvais d'être le frère de Ron. Ca me donnait l'occasion de pouvoir…réellement faire partie de cette famille. Si je n'étais en faite avec elle, ce n'était que parce qu'elle était la petite sœur de Ron. Cruel, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas voulu que la mascarade dur plus longtemps, aussi, j'ai préféré y mettre fin avant que je ne le puisse plus.

- Intéressant…Et pourquoi êtes-vous avec Draco Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle en espérant une raison similaire.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry eut un sourire amusé avant de dire :

- Parce que je l'aime…Ca, et aussi qu'il a des fesses magnifiques. Comme le reste d'ailleurs.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- QUOI ? hurla Ron

Sirius essayait de calmer Draco qui était en train de s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'il venait de boire. Le blond se laissa choir sur le canapé en regardant le parchemin en lévitation, murmurant des insultes entre ses dents. Puis, il eut un sourire amusé, il dégageait un charisme affolant, il disait ça sans se préoccuper des conséquences, ni de l'avis des autres…Il était redevenu lui-même.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Un blanc accueillit la déclaration du jeune Potter. Il gardait son sourire amusé et dit :

- Prochaine question ?

- Heu…oui. Quand a commencé votre histoire avec Draco Malfoy ?

- Hé bien…Je l'ai revu il y a deux semaines. Une semaine plus tard…Disons qu'il a commencé à se passer certaines…Choses. Et…Il est ensuite devenu comme une…Drogue. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non…Je ne le voulais même pas. Tout c'est passé extrêmement vite, j'apprenais que j'étais son dominant les choses que je devrais faire…

- Quels choses se sont passés jusqu'à maintenant ? questionna-t-elle vicieusement.

- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regardes…Ni vous, ni la communauté sorcière.

- Je vois…Donc vos préférences sont pour les hommes ?

- Non, juste pour Draco. Je n'aime ni femme ni homme, juste Draco Malfoy.

- Quelle déclaration !

- Ce n'en était pas une. J'énonce juste une vérité, seul le corps de Draco me fait réagir. Aucun autre.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- Pff !

Une fois de plus, Draco venait de cracher ce qu'il venait de boire sur le meilleur ami du sauveur. Il s'excusa par reflexe puis reporta son regard sur le parchemin. Rita Skitter lui posa une question qui fit s'accélérer le cœur du veela :

- Avez-vous des regrets ?

Un silence accueillit cette question. Harry fronçait les sourcils tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait regretter.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? murmura la journaliste.

- Parce que…c'est Draco Malfoy.

**Pardon…**

**Je me suis trompé dans mes comptes ! Le lemon ne sera que pour le huitième chapitre ! Ne me frappez pas ! Pour me faire pardonner je vous promet un chapitre pour ce soir et un autre pour demain !**

**DESOLE !**

**Nekogami-sama.**


	8. Fin du supplice! Visite

**CHAPITRE VIII : **

**Bon, j'ai écris mon premier passage citronné alors…Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne ! Merci encore a mes lectrices/ lecteurs pour leurs messages et encouragements ! **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Cela faisait six jours qu'Harry avait maintenant apposé la marque sur le veela. Six jours que oui, il souffrait. C'était affreux, depuis sa déclaration à Rita Skitter, Draco avait besoin de beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de contact, mais, bien évidement, il s'arrêtait toujours lorsque ça devenait intéressant.

Le Serpentard adorait se mettait sur ses genoux lorsqu'il était assis, se collant le plus possible à lui, caressant distraitement son torse...Harry avait donc depuis cinq jours explosés tous les bouddha qu'il voyait dans la maison. Avec ses yeux plissés et son sourire…Le brun avait finalement cru que la divinité ne lui voulait que du bien. Mais non…Il aimait le voir souffrir plus que tout.

Surtout que…Ce n'est pas comme si les vêtements que Draco portait arrangeaient les choses. Bon…Il exagérait, c'est juste que le blond était affreusement sexy. Que ce soit dans sa démarche, dans sa façon de parler…Ses sourires. Mon dieu il n'avait vu des sourires regroupés autant de sous-entendus.

Il avait demandé à Hermione si le veela savait ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir.

_Flash Back_

_- Bien sûr que oui ! Après tout ce que tu as dit, il veut être proche de toi…Ca veut dire qu'il a confiance en toi ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry, il saura toujours s'arrêter. _

_- Toujours…répéta le survivant en se laissant choir sur la table._

_Fin du flash Back_

Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda droit devant lui. Il serrait les dents en pensant très fort que son supplice prenait fin le lendemain. Plus qu'aujourd'hui à tenir et tout serait finit. Ce serait vraiment plus simple l'auto persuasion si Draco n'était pas si concentré à déposer des baisers sur sa mâchoire.

Les mains du blond caressaient doucement ses biceps et il se maudit de ne pas avoir comprit qu'il ne devait à partir de maintenant ne mettre que des cols roulés, que l'on soit en août n'était pas important comparé au fait qu'un veela très entreprenant ne voulait plus le lâcher. Ca ne lui aurait pas déplu…S'il pouvait seulement lui sauter dessus !

Il demanda alors :

- Draco…Le film ne t'intéresse pas.

- Non, dit-il d'un ton malicieux.

- C'est pourtant toi qui l'a choisis, insista Harry.

Mauvaise idée. Demander des explications à Draco Malfoy revenait à vouloir être plus excité encore. Il sentit le corps gracile et souple se coller un peu plus si c'était possible et la voix mélodieuse et incroyablement sensuelle lui murmurer :

- C'est justement pour ça…Si ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait choisi on aurait pu en tomber sur un bien, et alors je n'aurais pas pu me concentrer sur ton corps, amour. Maintenant, montre-moi que tu m'aimes aussi.

- Draco…Nous sommes en public.

- Quel public ? Ron et Hermione se roule des pelles, et Sirius et Remus se sont sûrement déjà barrer dans leur chambre. Le seul public que nous avons c'est la télé, tu veux que je l'éteigne ?

- Non, à la base on est là pour ça.

- Mmh.

Il n'avait que cette soirée à tenir. Il reprit une inspiration, se laissant faire, sachant maintenant très bien ce qui se passait quand on empêchait un veela de toucher son compagnon, et que ce soit le compagnon en lui-même ne dérogeait rien à la règle. Même si celui-ci faisait ça parce que sinon il allait finir par violer son dominé.

Les veelas étaient des créatures extrêmement susceptibles, et si ces années à Poudlard n'avait pas suffit à le lui montrer, les deux baffes qu'il avait reçu en moins de trois semaines en étaient elles la preuve matérielle.

Il répondit donc aux baisers de Draco, se forçant à ne pas aller plus loin. Quand il entendit la voix de son ange lui murmurer :

- Tu ne me touches pas, amour. Je vais être vexé…Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

La créature de rêve prit une des mains d'Harry qu'elle passa sous sa chemise. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans les yeux d'émeraude et fit ce sourire, lent, sensuel, et totalement irrésistible. Celui qui étirait avec une lenteur presque insupportable les lèvres rouges cerises et donnait l'envie incontournable de les ravir.

Et alors que le sauveur embrassait passionnément son veela, il comprit qu'il s'était mis d'accord pour passer l'éternité avec un tel manipulateur qu'il pouvait presque surpasser bouddha lui-même.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry se réveilla en sentant le matelas s'enfoncer à plusieurs endroits, il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui…Il ne put que se réveiller immédiatement.

Une beauté blonde absolument renversante avançait à quatre pattes vers lui. Les lèvres entrouvertes, les joues légèrement rouges, et les yeux ressemblant à de l'argent en fusion Draco escalada tranquillement son corps se mettant sur lui à califourchon.

L'héritier des Potter écarquilla les yeux, totalement incrédule alors qu'avec un sourire gourmand le blond déboutonnait lentement les boutons de la chemise verte émeraude. Il déboutonna le premier, penchant la tête de côté, laissant ses longs cheveux argent suivre le mouvement.

A partir du troisième boutons les clavicules du veela commençait à apparaître. Et d'ailleurs celui-ci semblait beaucoup s'amuser…Il savait parfaitement l'effet qu'il avait sur le dominant, sentant s'il en doutait l'érection plus qu'apparente sous lui. Il s'arrêta en laissant les quatre derniers boutons ouverts. Draco s'allongea ensuite lentement sur Harry, toujours à cheval, il faisait chacun de ses mouvements au ralentis.

Le dominant se demanda un instant ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Il jeta un regard endormis à l'horloge et vit : Jeudi 8 Août, 7h 56. Il pouvait donc faire ce qu'il voulait ? Génial. Il eut un sourire carnassier puis tira sur le col de Draco pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser n'était pas habituel, il était empressé, plein de désir, de frustration.

En à peine deux secondes Draco se retrouvait sous le corps de son dominant. Le baiser prit une tournure plus sauvage alors que les mains du veela arrachaient presque les boutons de la chemise qu'il portait, n'ayant pas pris la peine de se déshabiller la veille. En quelques mouvements empressés, les deux chemises se retrouvèrent au sol en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait et Harry écarta lentement les jambes du blond leurs deux érections rentrant en contact sous les gémissements bruyant des propriétaires.

Le sauveur pointa un doigt vers la porte et murmura des incantations à voix basse. Après avoir insonorisé la chambre et l'avoir verrouillé, il reprit la où il en était. Hors de question d'être dérangé alors qu'il pouvait enfin l'avoir. Il se replaça entre les jambes de son dominé et continua son ascension.

L'air de la pièce se charger peu à peu de chaleur, et elle l'atmosphère devenait étouffante. Harry frottait durement son membre contre celui de Draco sous les gémissements et soupirs de plaisirs de celui-ci. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, jamais il ne se serait permis une telle libération d'être aussi lui-même, de s'octroyé d'accomplir ses fantasmes avec une créature aussi belle que celle qui gémissait sous lui.

Harry re-déposa des baisers brûlant sur la nuque de Draco et peu à peu, ses lèvres fut remplacé par sa langue. Traçant des sillons brûlant sur son passage et laissant le corps du veela en feu derrière lui, le sauveur traçait de sa langue des abraquadabresques sans queue ni tête mais qui apparemment avaient leurs butes. Il arriva jusqu'à la marque qu'il avait lui-même apposé et redessina le dessin tribal de sa langue.

Après avoir accomplit son travail, il enleva le boxer noir et arriva jusqu'au membre dur de son compagnon. Il le lécha dans toute sa longueur tout en jouant avec les bourses de sa main gauche. Il sentit la respiration du Serpentard s'accélérer un peu plus alors que celui-ci laissait échappé une supplique muette :

- Harry…

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire prédateur avant de le prendre en bouche. En sentant son sexe rentrer dans la bouche chaude et humide de son dominant Draco ne put que crier son plaisir. Harry faisait monté et descendre sa bouche sur le membre de plus en plus dur, titillant parfois la fente qui se trouvait à son extrémité avec sa langue.

Le veela avait l'impression de brûler, on l'avait déjà prévenu que l'union serait forte et exaltante, mais pas à ce point là. Il enfouit les mains dans les cheveux bruns qu'il aimait tant. Il sentait un feu se consumer en lui, il aurait tout donné pour que ça s'arrête et pourtant il aurait priais chaque dieu, pour que ce moment dur éternellement.

Il n'avait aucune appréhension pour sa première fois, il s'y était déjà préparé. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à aligner de pensée correct et pour être franc, il se demandait comment est-ce qu'Harry pouvait être aussi doué alors qu'il était lui aussi puceau. Il tira encore une sur les cheveux en espérant pouvoir ainsi contrôler les mouvements de la bouche du roi des Gryffondors mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il sentit son dos se cambrer en laissant échappé un cri de bonheur, le brun suçait doucement le membre de Draco, qui lui était proche de la jouissance. Il s'attendait alors à pouvoir enfin se libérer dans la bouche de son dominant mais il sentit Harry s'extirper de son étreinte pour l'embrasser. Le baiser se termina et Harry lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu ne viendras pas comme ça.

Le blond savait que ce n'était pas une demande, pas quelque chose sur lequel il pourrait polémiquer, ce n'était ni plus, ni moins un ordre. Il poussa donc un gémissement de dépit avant d'écarté un peu plus les jambes et de commencer à déboutonner le jeans d'Harry. Celui-ci eut un sourire avant d'attraper les poignets de Draco dans une main et de les dressé au dessus de sa tête.

- Non mon ange…Là c'est moi qui décide.

Il avait murmuré cette phrase tout en lançant muettement un sort s'occupant de tenir les poignets de Draco prisonnier. Le blond tira dessus mais un regard émeraude le dissuada tout de suite de tenter quelque chose. Il s'arrêta alors immédiatement et attendit les prochains événements.

Harry se plaça à genoux entre les jambes du prince des Serpentards et déboucla doucement sa ceinture, heureux de lui faire ressentir la même torture que l'autre lui avait fait endurer auparavant. Il déboutonna ensuite son jeans qu'il enleva avec la même lenteur, jubilant mentalement devant l'état de la beauté devant lui. Si on lui avait dit qu'il faisait un tel effet.

La respiration haletante, les joues rouges, une fine pellicule de sueur le recouvrant, Draco Malfoy était l'incarnation même de la luxure. C'est pourquoi Harry enleva rapidement son jeans et enleva son boxer en les balançant derrière lui, ne faisant durer le jeu plus longtemps.

Il eut alors un sourire malicieux et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'anus de Draco. Il la lécha doucement puis y pénétra sa langue sous le hurlement de plaisir de son dominer qui essayait vainement de se libérer de ses entraves. Harry retira sa langue de l'antre de Draco au bout de quelques minutes et le remplaça par un doigt qu'il avait lubrifié à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé.

Il se pencha au dessus du veela et l'embrassa tendrement, profitant de cette distraction pour enfoncer un second doigt en lui. Draco frissonna mais répondit au baiser d'Harry avec ferveur. Quand un troisième doigt le pénétra il se crispa et Harry attendit que la douleur passe avant de commencer les mouvements de ciseaux.

- Harry…Harry…PRENDS-MOI PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Le sauveur s'autorisa un sourire avant de retirer ses doigts et de pénétrer à son tour dans l'antre de Draco. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas commencer des mouvements bestiaux aussitôt rentré, mais il s'exhorta au calme et lui murmura à la place des paroles réconfortantes.

Au bout d'à peine quelques minutes le regard de Draco devint un peu plus clair et il fit un mouvement de hanches faisant signe à Harry qu'il en voulait plus. Celui-ci sortit pour rentrer dans un mouvement puissant qui les fit haleter tous les deux. Les mouvements de battoirs commencèrent doucement, plus devinrent plus soutenus prenant un rythme frénétique.

Emporté par le plaisir, et semblant voir le paradis ils ne remarquaient rien de ce qui se passaient autour d'eux. Les fenêtres se fissuraient. Les oreillers sous eux craquaient, les lattes du lit n'allaient pas tenir très longtemps. Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus que le collaporta avait disparu. Les cris de plaisirs emplissaient la pièce, la chaleur était insoutenable alors que les corps s'entrechoquaient dans un rythme sauvage puissant.

Les mouvements s'accélères encore et alors la jouissance vint les prendre de cours. Draco se rependit entre eux alors qu'Harry, lui, déversait sa semence en Draco. Puis dans les minutes qui suivirent les lattes explosèrent. Ils se regardèrent un instant, choquer, alors qu'Harry libérait Draco de ses entraves. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux puis explosèrent de rire. Draco attira Harry dans un baiser vertigineux et celui-ci se dit que si c'était ça l'éternité avec Draco Malfoy, effectivement, l'enfer était bien loin.

Il sortit de Draco et roula sur le côté. L'ange blond se redressa sur les coudes et lui dit :

- On remet ça…

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, le Serpentard se retrouva sous Harry, celui-ci décorant sa bouche. L'atmosphère retrouva sa chaleur humide et tout se passait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que…

- Surprise ! Nous revoilà !

Harry eut le reflexe d'invoquer un draps pour les recouvrir avant de se retourner vers les troubles fêtes. Devant lui se tenait les jumeaux Weasley, les yeux totalement exorbité. Le veela les regarda un instant, un sourcil lever, avant de leur adresser un sourire narquois puis d'enfouir une main dans les cheveux d'Harry pour reprendre possession de sa bouche amoureusement, lentement.

La seule chose que se dit le sauveur fut…Il a osé. Oui, il avait osé, et pour oser faire une telle chose, qui serait la personne la mieux placer si ce n'est…Draco Malfoy ?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Voilà ! Alors…Comment va réagir la famille Weasley ? Pour le savoir rendez-vous demain, au chapitre neuf ! J'espère que ça vous a plus…**

**Review ?**

**Nekogami-sama.**


	9. Visite ! L'amour des portes

**CHAPITRE IX :**

**Encore merci pour les reviews (même si elle se font moins nombreuses, snif)! Voilà le neuvième chapitre de to be continued! Ha oui! Je ne l'ai pas dit avant mais...**

**PLAGIA INTERDIT !**

**Bonne lecture à tous! ^_^  
**

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je croyais que vous étiez en Bulgarie !

- Nous sommes revenus Sirius…dit Molly Weasley avec un air joyeux. Et nous voulions absolument rendre visite à notre petit Harry. Nous avons appris qu'il n'allait pas très bien.

- Vraiment ? répondit Sirius d'un ton crispé. Hé bien, disons qu'il va mieux depuis quelques temps…

- Comment pourrait-il aller mieux sans sa fiancée ? Hein Ginny ?

La jolie rousse hocha la tête. Pour l'occasion, elle avait décidé de s'habiller le plus sexy possible, après tout, Harry avait eut dix-huit ans, il voulait sûrement faire d'autre chose avec elle. Elle eut un sourire à cette pensée et tira sur sa chemise blanche transparente.

Sirius pâlit d'un coup et regarda toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes. Non seulement la famille Weasley mais…

- Et vous avez ramené tous ses anciens amis…murmura Sirius d'un air désespéré.

- On s'est sentit incroyablement coupable, intervint Seamus. Harry a toujours été là pour nous alors…C'est à nous d'être là quand il a besoin de nous.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas renseigné sur les infos ? Je veux dire vous n'avez pas lu le Gazette ou…commença Remus.

- On pourra le faire plus tard, Harry est plus important, dit Bill Weasley avec force.

- Vraiment ? murmurèrent le couple.

Il y eut un moment où tout le monde soutint les propos de Bill. Sirius regarda autour de lui et se demanda :

- Où sont les jumeaux ?

Puis il leva la tête vers la porte de la chambre d'Harry à l'étage et les vit entrain de pénétrer dans la chambre. Il poussa un soupir de dépit en les entendant crier leur arriver. Mon dieu…Ils allaient les voir dormir dans le même lit ? Ou alors…Sirius pâlit et accouru derrière les jumeaux.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Les jumeaux regardaient la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, la mâchoire pendante, les yeux écarquillés. Ils essayaient d'enregistrer que leur Harry se trouvait sur la plus belle créature jamais. La beauté leur lança un regard avant d'afficher un sourire plus que narquois et d'enfouir un de ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry, fermant gracieusement les yeux avant de capturer les lèvres du sauveur.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux une demi-seconde avant de se laisser aller dans le baiser. Fred sentit la bave se mettre à couler alors que la créature de rêve resserrait sa prise sur la nuque d'Harry tout en continuant le baiser vertigineux.

- Draco arrête ça !

Les jumeaux étaient totalement subjugués, ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que Sirius étaient dans la pièce. Celui-ci leurs envoya une déchargea une décharge pour qu'ils se réveillent. Ils clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux et reprirent leurs respirations difficilement. Alors que Draco lâchait calmement Harry. George écarquilla alors les yeux puis se retourna vers Sirius en disant :

- Vous avez dit…Draco ?

- Comme Draco Malfoy ? reprit George en palissant.

- Est-ce que tous les Gryffondors ont des défaillances côté mémoire ? dit le blond d'un ton malicieux.

Sirius attrapa les jumeaux par le col et les fis descendre de force les escaliers. Quand les personnes présentes virent Fred et Georges descendre les escaliers, plus pâle que la mort murmurant des phrases intelligibles, ils crurent tous que l'état d'Harry s'était aggravé. Dean accourut vers eux et demanda d'un ton inquiet :

- C'est grave ?

- Il était…commença George.

- …En pleine forme, termina Fred.

Quand ils virent Ginny se lever pour aller voir Harry, ils la bloquèrent et Fred murmura :

- Crois-moi, il y a certaine choses que tu ne dois pas savoir.

Elle les regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais consentit à attendre qu'Harry descende et leur explique.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- Non ? Ils sont tous là, termina Draco dans un éclat de rire.

Sirius hocha la tête avec lassitude et dit :

- Ils ont prévenus qu'ils ne laisseraient plus Harry, et apparemment ils ont tous l'air déterminé, et ils ont tous beaucoup changé.

Harry écoutait tout en enfilant un jeans souple noir avec une chemise verte faisant ressortir ses yeux vert émeraude. Il enfila ses lunettes d'un geste négligeant, montrant son habitude profonde, quand à Draco il resta avec un t-shirt d'Harry. Sirius fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

- Tu ne t'habilles pas, Draco ?

- Je ne m'habille jamais avant midi…Et puis de toute manière, je sens que je ne vais pas le rester très longtemps, finit-il avec un clin d'œil en direction d'Harry.

Le fugitif s'attendit à voir son filleul rougir mais au contraire il eut un sourire en coin plus qu'explicite. Harry était…Vraiment revenu ? Ce jeune homme charismatique, souriant, têtu et impulsif ?

- La pute rousse est là ? interrogea le blond. Pardon ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas insulter les âmes défuntes.

- Ginny n'est pas morte, intervint Harry.

- Vraiment ? répondit la beauté blonde avec un sourire sadique. Hé bien, ma foi, il faut que je m'en occupe au plus vite.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Tout le monde se leva des divans sur lesquelles ils étaient à l'arrivée du survivant. Et quel fut leur surprise quand ils virent qu'il n'était pas seul. Il arriva, le bras passé autour de la taille d'une beauté blonde qui laissa les personnes présentes dans un état catatonique proche du légume.

La magnifique créature était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un t-shirt noir avec le logo des rolling stones. Les longues jambes à l'aspect crémeux se découvraient gracieusement et tous les hommes bavaient alors que les femmes se mourraient d'admiration. Harry se laissa tomber sur un divan avec un soupir de contentement alors que l'ange semblait plus…précautionneux dans ses mouvements (Nda : On se demande pourquoi ? XD).

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite…

- Harry, intervint Bill, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire ?

- Ha ! Vous parlez de mon compagnon ? Hé bien je vous présente mon ange et compagnon d'âme…Draco Malfoy.

BOUM ! Personne ne se retourna, tous étant aussi retourner les uns que les autres face à cette nouvelle. Les corps de Ginny et Molly se trouvaient à terre alors que les réactions chez les personnes présentent variaient. Entre l'indignation, la rage, l'incrédulité toutes les émotions se mélangeait sous le regard insondable du sauveur et celui amusé du merveilleux veela.

- Vous croyez que la fille de joie est morte ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en voyant le corps inerte de la fille rousse.

La plupart des personnes, en particulier les Weasley lui lançait un regard courroucé alors que le splendide blond levait les bras en signe de paix.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- Bon…J'ai l'impression que le silence va durer tout le temps où je serais présent alors je vais aller là où personne ne pourra aller pour moi…

Il se leva du divan et se dirigea vers les toilettes quand le dernier des Potter le tira sur ses genoux pour lui donner un baiser pour le moins…Passionné ! Ils regardèrent tous la scène choquée alors que le Serpentard passait ses mains autour de la nuque du brun tout en lui rendant son baiser avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Le blond se leva ensuite des genoux de son dominant alors que celui-ci lui murmurait :

- Je ne serais pas long, bébé.

Le veela ne fit que lui lancer un regard brûlant à travers ses mèches d'argent avant de sortir de la pièce de sa démarche luxuriante de charme et de sensualité. Harry se retourna et observa les personne qui étaient présentes : La famille Weasley au complet, Neville, Colin, Seamus, Dean, Maugrey, Kingsley et Fleur Delacour.

Neville fut le premier à intervenir, pâle de rage il dit d'une voix basse de colère :

- Malfoy ?

- Je sais ce que tu penses…Je ne vais pas te dire que c'est un ange, même si son apparence est trompeuse. Mais…Il m'offre ce que je n'ai jamais pu avoir. Un amour inconditionnel et partager. Oui, j'ai bien dit _partagé. _Draco n'est ni mon jouet ni ma pute. Je l'aime et il m'aime, car oui, il peut aimer et c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a fait le premier pas vers moi. Je ne suis pas ensorcelé, je n'ai pas bu de philtre d'amour et j'ai les idées parfaitement claires.

- Harry !

- Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, continua-t-il d'une voix plus forte. Draco est d'une beauté qui n'est pas humainement possible. Non, ce n'est pas un démon tentateur, quoi que. Il est en faite un veela, comme tous les Malfoy à vrai dire. Je suis son dominant est le lien est fait depuis maintenant une heure et cinq minutes. Des questions ? termina-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le dossier du divan.

Seamus fut le premier à se reprendre. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire :

- Je suis si…Jaloux ! A Poudlard il était le type le plus sexy et maintenant il est la créature la plus sexy du monde sorcier ! Tu es un putain de chanceux, Harry Potter…Comment tu as fait ?

Le sauveur eut un sourire et les conversations se mirent à battre de bon train, la plupart se disant que si ça pouvait rendre Harry heureux…Il l'avait mérité. Mais d'autre dont Neville, Ginny et Colin n'avaient pas l'air d'accord avec ça.

Neville se leva et quitta la pièce à pas rageur. Il ouvrait la porte avec un mouvement brutal, et tomba sur Draco Malfoy qui perdit momentanément l'équilibre. Le blond était sublime, il portait un pantalon noir en jeans qui lui collait à la peau en montrant ses formes plus qu'avantageuses, et avait une chemise blanche qui ne couvrait que la partit supérieure de son torse pour ensuite s'évaser gracieusement, montrant le tatouage tribal.

Le veela reprit contenance et devant les regards interrogateur et amusé, il dit :

- Malgré ce que vous pouvez penser, sachez que je n'écoutais pas à la porte. Je vérifiais juste sa solidité.

Il regarda ensuite Neville qui n'avait pas bougé et celui-ci sembla se réveiller et partit en bousculant légèrement Draco sous le regard méfiant du sauveur. Harry avait très bien vu mêlé à la haine et la rage, une lueur de désir plus que présente et…Elle ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui.

- Harry…Tu veux tester avec moi la solidité des portes de la cuisine ?

Toutes les personnes présentes rougir avant de lancer un regard choquer au veela. Harry se leva en poussant un soupir faussement réprobateur avant d'attraper le poignet de Draco et de le tirer derrière lui.

La proposition était irrésistible et ce, parce que la personne qui la faisait n'était nulle autre que…Draco Malfoy.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Voilà pour le neuvième chapitre ! Que va faire Neville ? Et Ginny ? Le dixième sera là après demain ou demain soir…Vous ne le saurez qu'à ce moment là. **

**En espérant que vous aimez toujours. **

**Review ?**

**Nekogami-sama.**


	10. Nouveaux arrivants

**TO BE CONTINUED :**

**CHAPITRE X :**

**Désoler, désoler !**

**Non seulement ma connexion Internet bug et j'ai reçu un virus, mais en plus j'ai eu ce qu'on appelle le syndrome de la page banche O_O. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça aurait pu m'arriver…Enfin, voilà la suite ! Merci encore pour vos reviews et…**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Harry pourrait vraiment s'y habituer. Il était installé sur son lit, la main de Draco caressant doucement son torse après leurs nombreux ébats. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait entaché un bonheur pareil. Oui, son compagnon était parfait, tout ce qu'il aurait pu vouloir, et en plus de ça, Draco était tombé amoureux de lui au point que, comme disait Hermione, il aurait pu en étouffé.

Harry recevait donc un amour inconditionnel et incommensurable de la part d'une créature qui avait été confondu à un ange pendant plus de je ne sais combien de millénaire. Alors oui, comme disait Seamus Finnigan, c'était vraiment un putain de chanceux. Il s'autorisa un sourire de pure allégresse alors qu'il sentit le corps gracile de Draco se rapprocher un peu plus de lui si c'était possible. Hermione l'avait prévenu qu'un veela avait besoin de beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de contact de la part de son dominant. Et personnellement, ça ne le gênait pas du tout…

- Harry ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu crois qu'ils vont restés combien de temps ?

Ha…La question. Il poussa un léger soupir, pour être franc, il ne savait absolument pas jusqu'à quand ses amis avaient prévus de rester, mais, il savait que ça allait durée un moment. Ca ne le gênait pourtant pas, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu se retrouver comme ça, tous ensemble, et avec la chasse au mangemorts, il aura besoin d'eux.

- Je ne sais pas, bébé. Mais je crois qu'ils vont au moins rester jusqu'à ce que cette chasse soit terminée…

- Si peu ? demanda Draco d'un air ironique.

- Ecoute, mon ange, ne t'énerve pas, même si je commandite cette chasse, je ne peux pas l'accomplir seul, tu sais combien il reste de mangemorts en liberté.

- Je le sais. Mais je ne trouve pas ça juste de devoir vivre avec des Gryffondors pendant une durée indéterminée !

- Draco…

- Non ! Je veux un arrangement.

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas du poser la question, il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait rien du dire et laisser cette histoire se calmer. Qu'il aurait juste pu essayé de parler aux Gryffondors pour leur dire d'être…Plus Serpentards ? Mais pourtant il ne saurait dire si c'est le fait que Draco est arrêté ses caresses ou encore le regard qu'il lui lançait mais il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Je veux pouvoir invité mes amis à venir vivre ici.

- HEIN ?

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- Harry…parle-nous…

Hermione avait l'impression que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu Harry dans un état pareil. La première fois, c'était quand Harry avait appris qu'il était le compagnon d'âme de Draco, ensuite quand celui-ci avait décidé de jouer avec ses hormones, et maintenant…

- Il…veut invité des Serpentards ici.

- QUOI ?

- Tais-toi Ron, dirent-ils tous les deux d'une même voix.

Hermione était dubitative. Elle soupira avant de dire :

- Tu ne peux rien y faire.

- Quoi ? Mais…Pourquoi ?

- Premièrement, parce que je l'ai vu emporté de l'encre et du papier pour écrire à Théodore Nott.

Ron était en train de s'étouffer alors que Hermione continuait à parler, imperturbable :

- Deuxièmement, parce que toi, non seulement tu es tout le temps avec nous, mais en plus, maintenant, il y a tout tes anciens amis avec nous. Troisièmement, parce qu'il est le seul Serpentard ici, et en plus je ne crois pas qu'il va invité tous les Serpentards qu'il connaissait, juste ses meilleurs amis et donc tu ne peux pas lui dire qu'il exagère. Il a fait des concessions, il n'a frappé personne, n'a jeté de sort à personne, à toi de faire pareil, et de lui prouver que tu tiens a lui.

Le survivant soupira, mais, il devait reconnaître qu'Hermione avait raison. Draco avait fait beaucoup de concessions pour lui, il devait bien faire de même. Oui, il pouvait très bien faire un effort.

Il sentit la porte s'ouvrir alors que Draco se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Harry eut un sourire crispé :

- Tu as l'air heureux…

- Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être ? Mes deux meilleurs amis arrivent dans moins d'une heure.

- Moins de…HEIN ?

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Tous les Gryffondors se tenaient dans le salon adjacent à l'entrée, écoutant calmement, attendant qu'Harry lâche la bombe.

- Ecoutez…Il y aura un peu plus de monde. A peine deux personnes…Ce sont des amis de…Draco.

Là…Le silence qui envahit la pièce était presque palpable. Tout le monde regardait Harry, et Colin fut le premier à intervenir :

- Heu…Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas ? Des…Serpentards ?

Harry soupira :

- Le temps que cette histoire se termine j'aimerais que l'on ravale tous les préjugés que nous avons les Serpentards d'accord. Ce ne sont pas des mangemorts en herbe, ou encore des partisans de Satan…Ce sont les meilleurs amis de mon compagnon et de ce côté-là, je fais confiance à Draco.

- Tu lui fais confiance ? murmura Neville. Je rêve tu comptes accueillir des Serpentards dans la maison de Sirius ! Sirius est un Gryffondor et…

- Et la famille Black était faite de mangemorts. Si Sirius peut bien comprendre quelque chose c'est de ne pas juger les gens sur l'idée préconçus que l'on se fait d'eux. Alors s'il te plaît, Neville, n'essaie pas de penser à sa place. Je n'aurais jamais dit oui, sans lui demander sa permission auparavant.

- Il te manipule ! hurla Ginny.

- Pitié, Weaslette, s'il on ne veut pas d'un avis c'est bien du tiens.

Draco Malfoy apparut, dans toute sa splendeur. Habillé tout de blanc il semblait rayonné de manière singulière. Il descendit calmement les marches et se posta à côté d'Harry. Ginny semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage, elle se dirigea vers Harry et lui dit :

- Mais tu ne vois pas qu'il se sert de toi ! Il fait semblant d'être le sois disant compagnon aimant alors qu'en faite il ne fait que se servir de toi pour redorer son nom ! C'est un Serpentard ! Et…

BAF ! La baffe était partit toute seule. Ginny regarda Harry totalement ébahie alors que celui-ci regardait son compagnon avec un air surpris. Car c'était bien Draco Malfoy qui, avec un visage d'une froideur extrême venait de baffer Ginny Weasley. Molly était en train de s'étouffer de rage et se mit à conjurer Harry de faire quelque chose.

Le survivant ne fit que lever la main pour lui dire de se calmer alors que Draco parlait d'une voix froide :

- Comment oses-tu dire que je fais semblant d'aimer Harry ? Ne parle pas de quelque chose comme ça si tu ne sais rien.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de la frapper, bébé.

- Sur le moment, c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à faire pour la faire taire.

Le « plop » caractéristique au transplanage se fit entendre et Draco se dirigea vers l'entrée, avec une attitude toujours aussi calme. Harry regarda tour à tour Ginny et Molly, ne remarquant pas le regard de Neville qui voyageait sur la silhouette de son compagnon. Il soupira :

- Ecoutez, je ne vous demande pas de les appréciés, juste de les traités avec une certaine courtoisie. Mais sachez que si vous faites du mal aux amis de mon compagnon et par intermédiaire, à mon compagnon, je ne resterais pas les bras croisés.

Personne ne broncha, personne ne s'offusqua du fait qu'Harry n'ai absolument rien dit sur la baffe que son compagnon avait donné à Ginny, et ce parce que, d'un seul regard, le survivant fit taire toutes protestations possibles…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Si quelqu'un avait imaginé quelque chose, ça n'était rien comparé au résultat qui se trouvait devant eux. Voir Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott côte à côte était un spectacle sidérant. Et si Seamus Finnigan se demandait quelque chose en ce moment c'était, pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que chaque veela sang pur qu'il voyait était pris ?

Car si Théodore Nott et Draco Malfoy était tout deux les créatures les plus bandante qu'il n'ai jamais vu, voir Blaise Zabini et Harry Potter à leur côté nous renseignait toute suite sur la manière dont on devait les approchés. Il était clair que Seamus n'aurait aucun mal à se montrer courtois envers Théodore.

Tout le monde était tellement ébahi par le magnifique spectacle que donnait les deux veelas que personne ne vit le regard rageur de Ginny ou encore de Colin, ni celui plein de désir refoulé de Neville…Et tous ses regards ne convergeaient que vers une seule personne…Draco Malfoy.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Je hais ce chapitre ! (Auteur préparant la corde pour se pendre) Je promet que je ferais mieux la prochaine fois T^T. **

**Review ? T-T**

**Nekogami-sama.**


End file.
